Where All Things Start They Also End
by faithfulwriter
Summary: Starts after HBP. There was no turning back now. It had to be finished and for anything to be finished, it must first be started. For it to be started there must be someone willing to take a risk with dire consequences. REVIEW! Almost finished!
1. all things must start somewhere

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This is a HBP SPOILER. It is taking off where that ended. I hope you enjoy it and there will be more ASAP.

Chapter One: All Things Must Start Somewhere

The sky wasn't that bright today. It wasn't bright anywhere anymore…not even in the Muggle world. The bits of good things were overtaken with a darkness that no one could explain, no one could fight and no one who knew why it was there—not unless you asked the right people. And those "right people" were in the shops, in playgrounds, in taxis and even arriving at number four, Privet Drive at this very moment.

"What in the ruddy world are you doing here with them?" Uncle Vernon quaked at Harry. "Who are these people? Is that—wait a minute, wait a minute! I know you!" He pointed his fat finger at Ron. "You are one of those boys who drove that flying car!"

"No. Those were my brothers." Ron said nonchalantly, following Harry into the door.

"You were in on that candy thing too! The candy that made Dudley's tongue role out for yards! Why did you bring them here?" Uncle Vernon yelled again, being held back by Petunia.

"Those were my brothers again." Ron corrected with an amused smile.

"Besides," Harry said going up the stairs, "we aren't staying long." Harry started up the plush violet steps to his room. Aunt Petunia's voice came from the corner like a mouse to scared to make a peep.

"Are they—are they like you?" Her eyes looked up at him with much fear, sadness, shame and anxiety as she awaited the answer. He looked back at her and scoffed. "What do you think?" He turned on the stair and climbed the rest of the way up, leaving a small shrill sound coming from his Aunt Petunia.

Harry sat on the bed of his messy room, which now was cramped to boot. He, Ron and Hermione sat in the silence. They all had things to say and the other knew it, but Harry's mind was too filled with anything but grief and duty to say it. His heart was broken again. Not only had he lost another man that he admired and depended on, he lost his favorite place in the world to be and the one person he loved. But he couldn't think of that now. There had to be something he could say that could get them all talking. There had to be something.

"Now what?" he asked bluntly. The look of alarm that came across Hermione and Ron's faces when he said that, told him he had said the wrong thing. They had no plan. No idea of what to do or where to go now. They didn't know what was next or even if there would be a next.

"I could eat. We haven't eaten yet." Ron looked from Harry, who now had thrown a look of confusion at Ron, to Hermione, who shook her head no at him. "It was only a thought…" Ron put his head to rest on his hands. They looked back from one to the other.

"Maybe eating is a good idea. Then we can—we can strategize?" Hermione suggested. Ron straightened up in his chair and looked at Harry.

"Alright," Harry muttered. Ron cracked a small smile as they all left from the room. _All things must start somewhere, _Harry thought as he left the room. All things must start somewhere…

- - sc- -

"I know it's around here somewhere! You're just overlooking it," Ginny screamed through the burrow.

"Ginny be quiet! Bill is sleeping. He hasn't slept in days so quiet down!" Mrs. Weasley snapped her head into the doorway.

Everyone was on edge, with great reason. They had to be. There was wedding in a week, a funeral, a betrayal, murder, a lost this or a ruined that, the soon-to-be-daughter-in-law who was slowly losing her mind, her family who would be in soon, a daughter-in-love-but-can't-be-with-him moping around the house…not to mention a son and friends (who were like more children) on a quest to save the world from final doom.

Ginny sat down on the side of her bed. A heavy sadness feel upon her. Not over anything that was really anything in particular, but over _everything. _It was as if the truth of what was had finally settled with her. All of the truths that weren't seen until it was too late. The truth of how Dumbledore, one of the wisest wizards that ever lived, trusted someone who killed him; of how the people she loved could all die tomorrow; of how love was truly blind and tensions were high; of how the person she was made for could possibly have to die so the world would not be under evil control; of how for anything to be finished, it must first be started. And for it to be started there must be someone willing to take a risk, a risk that could have dire consequences.

A/N: More to come I promise.


	2. places they have to go

Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own this so…

**A/N: Here's chapter two. Please Review. Enjoy…_FYI: (sc) means scene changes_**

Chapter Two: Places They Have To Go

He walked down the hallway that was laughing at him in whispers_. "You'll never find them. No never. You're wasting your time boy. No one can defeat him."_ The whispers in the quiet, long hallway taunted him. How did they know what they were talking about? They were only in his imagination.

The voices surrounded him as he ran. There had to be a way out of this hallway and he had to find it. He ran faster now, past all the doors along the way, the doors that were the exact same. The blackness was beginning to get to him. There just had to be a different door. One that would lead him to the place he had to go. But he couldn't see it as he ran down the hallway.

He ran faster, his heart pounding in his head, hindering his ability to think of a way out. _Bang._ He hit a wall. There was nowhere else to run anymore. Nowhere to go…nowhere…but then there was. He saw it. A door. An escape. A newfound hope, that wasn't there before. He put his hand on the door and turned the knob. _"That's not the way out. That's wrong!"_ the whispering walls argued. _"Let him go. It will only be his death, nothing more. He will never defeat the Dark Lord."_

Harry pushed the door open, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. He looked through the door and stepped in. Then the door closed behind him. He tried to open it again but it wouldn't budge. It wouldn't turn. He was stuck now. The walls laughed at him but he ignored them. As he walked a few more steps he realized it was the same place. He was still in the hallway! The very one he just stepped out of.

But it couldn't be. How was it possible? He passed a few more doors and realized he was wrong. This was different. The doors were now a blue color and there was a dim light shining through the cracks of each of the doors. He was getting closer. It said until you see only white. But something hit him. Then another and another…the pain was increasing. _"We told you not to go that way,"_ the walls laughed. There was a noise behind him. Then a spell hit him in the chest. He was down and screaming with pain, as if someone was choking him.

"Harry! Harry wake up! Harry!" Harry sat up in his bed. Ron and Hermione's faces came into focus as he put on his glasses. "You were screaming. Are you alright? What was it?"

"Yeah. You scared the bloody hell out of me mate!" Ron exclaimed. Harry unwrapped himself from the blankets that were choking as he told them what he dreamed.

"Harry, walls can't talk so it can't be real. It's obviously a metaphor for something or someone else," Hermione reasoned aloud.

"Obviously, Mione. He's not daft." She shot him of look. "Sorry. What do you think it means?"

"It could be where the horocruxes are kept or…" Hermione stopped, not believing that she had said it aloud.

"Or where I could die fighting Voldemort." Harry finished. "I know. I just can't figure out what I'm running from, or looking for or what the white I have to find means or why I'm there or where 'there' is or anything else for that matter."

"Or what it means. What does it mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, maybe it means that this," Hermione held up the detailed (ten pages, step-by-step) plan they had made in two days, "is not a thing that we should have." The ripping paper echoed in the silent room.

"Hermione," Ron gasped, "do you know what you just did?"

"Yes I do. I tore it up. Since when do we ever go by a plan anyway? Don't you two look at me like that! Times are changing and we have to change with them. Besides, there is more at stake than a well-organized plan to save the wizarding world."

"Like?" Harry asked.

"Like keeping you alive. And apparently, finding the answer to that dream."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "How long until the wedding?"

"A week."

"And until our test?"

"Two days," Ron answered again. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, nothing. But we have places to go before we can do anything."

(sc)

"Veel you do somzing?" Fleur asked Ginny, who was lying on her bed. "Vell?"

"Vell, I vould but I am really busy," Ginny mocked.

"Yes, you vook it. But I zought you vould care zat my family eez coming today. But I guess you do not care about anyzing…not even how moch you brozer eez vooking forward to zis." Fleur turned on her heal, leaving her blonde locks in the doorway. Ginny sighed and got up. _I really do have things to do, _she thought.

"She vos very, how you say, uninter-e-steed. She oviously does not care avout anyone but herself," she told Bill. Ginny reddened with anger.

"You must have convinced her. Hi, Gin." Bill walked to the door and hugged her. Fleur was now red and scurried out of the room. Ginny stared at her brother and smiled as he talked. He would never be the same. She was actually surprised that Fleur had decided to stay with him, as was everyone else. But Bill said he always knew. Said she loved him for him. And he was happy with her, so Ginny would have to happy too.

"Gin. Ginny I know what you are planning."

"What!"

"I know what you want to do. I'm telling you, don't." Bill urged.

"How did you find out?"

"I got your owl by mistake. Ginny, don't be daft about all this. Think it through. Think about what you are doing. What you are risking."

"I know what I'm risking! I know! I have to do this, Bill!" Ginny stood up.

"Ginny wait a second. I'm just worried about you. That's all. I don't want to see you get hurt. And this is dangerous. Don't do this Ginny." Bill pleaded.

"Bill, I already made a commitment. It's too late now," She smiled at him. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. This is your week ok?" She brushed off his shoulder, smiled and walked out of the room before he could start a rebuttal.

Ginny sauntered off into the hallway where her smiled ceased. Fred and George were standing there with extendable ears. They looked at each other nervously. "We were…er…how do…want a candy?"

"I know what you were doing, thank you very much."

"Well, what are _you_ doing? That is what should be asked," George turned.

"Yeah, well that's none of your business. So sodder off!" She slammed her bedroom door in their faces. Ginny sat on her bed. The phone and the door rang at the same time. At the door, Fleur's parents and sister had arrived; the phone was for Ginny, who stayed in her room. Laughter came from that end of the house, while silence came from the receiver.

Ginny sat, listened and wrote what was said. The silence was broken when Ginny smiled and replied, "I don't see how that will cause a problem. (Pause) Yes. (Pause) After all, I have places I have to go and I won't be stopped. No matter what. I understand my mission."

**A/N: A cliffy…which is the entire story. Please read and review. Your comments are helpful.**


	3. A Gift of Another Sort

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I gain nothing except for useful writing hints and experience.

A/N: Here's another chapter. Thanks to click here, who was my first reviewer. I hope you like this one…it's looong too. Thanks all for reading. Enjoy…

Chapter 3: A Gift of Another Sort

The next morning Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way downstairs. His family said nothing as they entered the kitchen. They had said nothing in the three days they were there. Ron looked at Dudley, who squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, as they sat down at the table. Ron didn't take his eyes off Dudley. "Can I have the jam?" Dudley's face went white but he passed the jam to Ron. "Thanks."

Dudley watched Ron, his beady eyes full of fear. "I'm…leaving." He jumped from the chair and ran out of the room. Ron smirked and they all held back their laughter. Aunt Petunia looked scared to say anything; Uncle Vernon tried to contain his anger.

"When are you lot leaving?" he fumed.

"Today." Harry didn't look up to his uncle's face.

"Well, good. Be on with it then," Uncle Vernon said hastily. He got up from the table and left the kitchen. Aunt Petunia followed suit. Once they were alone, the three laughed aloud. Their hysterically laughter at his family was stifled when Petunia came back into the room.

"I know you think that we care nothing about you, Harry. But that's not all true from my end." She sat down beside him at the table. "I found this while you were in school. I think you might want to have the things inside." She handed Harry a blue box with a lid that had his name decorated on the top. "You can't open it. I've tried. But maybe you will figure out a way…anyway, I know what you are doing. I don't understand any of it but I know about it. I don't really know how I know but—er…you three be careful." She stood up and walked toward the doorway.

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia," Harry said with a half-smile. She shook her head at him. "Maybe someday, you will visit again. But we will see. Goodbye, Harry." She walked out of the room.

"Wow. Has she ever acted like that, mate?"

"No. Never."

(sc)

Ginny managed to get away, unnoticed. She couldn't believe that everyone let her go to the shop with Fred and George. But then again, Fleur's family was 'jeest az annoyzing az she waz' and the Weasleys spent much of their time nodding in agreement.

At the joke shop, Fred and George were busy with the customers and training their new employees. Ginny laughed to herself as she watched them from the back room. This was almost too easy but it was what she needed. They wouldn't notice that she was gone until it was too late. They would definitely be worried, thinking something happened to her and it could ruin Bill's wedding and Harry…if she wasn't back in time—but she couldn't think of that. She had come this far already and she had to go on. But maybe she could leave a note…yeah; a note would do the trick.

(sc)

"Congratulations! You guys did it!" Hermione cheered as Harry and Ron joined her. The Apparation test was complete and now, there would be two more registered Apparitioners. "I'm so glad you guys can Apparate now. It's really a great way to save time. Are we going to the Burrow now?"

"Do you think we could get a butterbeer before we go? I have a feeling the Decalours are exactly like Fleur," Ron insisted. The three agreed and went into Three Broomsticks. They didn't say much at first. Hermione had found a "Daily Prophet" and skimmed it, but found nothing worth talking about. "Hey, did you guys not love the way your prat of a cousin looked at me? He was scared to death!" Ron laughed to himself and did an imitation of Dudley, which had them all laughing. "Can't wait to tell that that to the family," he howled.

(sc)

Ginny came up to it. There was no one around. _This has to be it. It has to. _Ginny examined the object. It was the one she needed, she was sure of it. "_Accio cup!" _Ginny yelled. Nothing happened. It hadn't moved. This had to be the one. It had to be. Maybe it was being protected. She tried again and again but nothing.

"Apparecium!" she yelled. Suddenly, there was a small shake. A now visible green barrier was surrounding the cup on the stone. "Evanesco!" She pointed her wand at the barrier. It just jumped. She did again and the barrier was thinner. She repeated the spell until the barrier was completely gone. "Accio cup!" The cup leapt into her hands.

_That was too easy,_ she thought but turned to walk out of the old building. Out of nowhere a spell hit her from behind. She turned to see a Death Eater chasing after her. "_Cru—_" The Death Eater was unable to finish; Ginny had done a non-verbal Langlock on him. "Incarcreous!" she yelled again, still holding the cup.

The Death Eater fell from his mid air broom to the hard ground. "Mobilicorpus!" The Death Eater's tied body was moved into the old building. "Incedio!" A small fire had started on the piece of branch beside her. She threw the burning branch into the old house. It caught on fire almost immediately.

(sc)

"Ginny! Ginny!" George yelled frantically. "Fred, where did she go?"

"I haven't got a ruddy clue! She was back here last time I saw her."

"Why would she just leave? What if something's happened to her?" George panicked. "Mum and Dad will never forgive us if we don't find her. She could be anywhere and—"

"Wait a second, George. Here." Fred handed George a note. _Fred and George, I had somewhere I had to go. Don't worry about me. I'll meet you at the Burrow. Sorry if I gave to you a fright. I'm fine. Ginny. Oh yeah, can you not mention this to mum or dad? They'll have a fit._

"They're not the ones she should worry about. When I get my hands on her…"George fumed as they Apparated to the Burrow.

(sc)

Ginny had moved away from the building and set the cup on the ground. "Bombarda," she whispered, wand pointing at the cup. Instantly the cup blew apart into tiny pieces. Ginny gathered all the pieces into a pile and caught them on fire. "There, that's done," she sighed. She looked back at the burning building. "One down; mo—go! Oh no. I'll be late!" Ginny looked at her watch and ran into the black part of the woods.

(sc)

"Fred. George. How was work today? Where—where's Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Lupin and Tonks looked up from the table. "Well?"

"Ginny? She wants to know where Ginny is George," Fred laughed nervously.

"Right. Ginny."

"Yes. Ginny, your sister," Mrs. Weasley shook. "Now that we have established that, where is she?" All eyes were still on Fred and George, who looked from one to the other. Bill knew where she was. His eyes told them that as they looked at him.

"Boys! Tell me where Ginny is!" Mrs. Weasley insisted, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Mum, Ginny is—"

"Right there." Bill interrupted. Ginny's red head popped into the door.

"Oh thank goodness!" Mrs. Weasley cried, throwing her arms around her daughter. Ginny looked around the room. She saw a look of relief and anger on the twins' faces, fear on her father's, confusion on Tonks and Lupin's, and worry in Bill's, who she glanced at for merely a half-second. As her mother released her embrace, she looked at the twins again, who were on the verge of an overflow of anger. She walked past them into the living room, knowing what she had coming to her.

**A/N: Now that you read this chapter I have no remorse in saying that I was going to stop the chapter at the part where Fred and George get the letter and read it, but I figured I save the really bad cliffies for the next two chapters…lol. More soon. **


	4. not enough room

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I gain nothing except for useful writing hints and experience.

A/N: Here's a new one…keep them coming! Thanks to all who keep reading. Hope you like it today. And thank you:

**projectjay: thanks for sticking with my stories. Much appreciation to you;**

**Ginerva loves Harry: Glad you like it. And Ginny does rock! Hope you like this one.**

**Lalaine Evenson who was the first to put this story on the favorite list…you rock!**

Chapter 4: Not Enough Room

"And if you _ever_ do that again, Ginerva Weasley, you'll be sure to check yourself before you go to sleep!" Fred and George yelled in her hearing-proofed bedroom.

"Are you good?" Fred asked George.

"Yeah, I think that covered it. Let's go." George answered back to him.

"Guys," Ginny started. They looked back at her. "I'm really sorry I worried you. That was never my intention."

"Well, your intention was incorrect," Fred fumed, removing the hearing spell.

"We were just worried about you. Who knows what's out there…besides You-know-who," George added. "We are happy you're okay." The rest of his speech was cut off mid-sentence when Mrs. Weasley shrieked loudly from outside the room.

"I'm so glad you are home! But you scared me to death! I could have killed you…Apparating into a room behind someone like that!" When Ginny and the twins joined the rest of the family in the kitchen, they found Ron, Hermione and Harry standing there.

"Sorry Mum. I was joking. Won't do it again." Ron stuttered nervously.

"That's ok. You Apparated here! That means you passed!" Fred and George snickered to each other about Ron failing in the first place and Mrs. Weasley shot them a look. "Well, go get settled in. There isn't a lot of room I'm afraid, with the Decalours here…but we'll all squeeze in." She looked flustered as she thought of where everyone would sleep.

"Well, er…Ron and Harry can have…no, her parents are in there. Her sister's in with Ginny and er…with the two of you here," she pointed at the twins. "Er…well, we have the couch and er…"

"Don't worry about it mum. We'll stay at the shop. It's not necessary to stay here," Fred shot at George, who had first mentioned the idea.

"Yeah. It's not a problem. We thought it's be easier if we were…er…we have to open the shop in the morning so that's fine," George changed his mind, when he saw the relief on her face.

"Well, that's good. I hoped you weren't staying. But we still don't have much room. Her grandparents arrived today, too. I…er…well, you know," she said.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, who knew what he was thinking. "I always have the house…we could stay there." Harry looked from all the faces. Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to like the idea of them staying at the "Noble House of Black." Harry didn't much like it either but considering the circumstances, he would go there.

"Well, I don't know—" Mrs. Weasley started.

"If it would help any, there is room at my house," Lupin said, "It's only for a couple of days anyway. It would be no problem."

"The more the merrier," Tonks added.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron and Harry then to Mr. Weasley. "That would be fine with me. You Arthur?"

"Yes. It sounds like a good arrangement."

"Then it's settled. Let's have some dinner."

(sc)

Ginny situated herself three seats away from Harry and on the opposite side. She knew that everything inside of her wanted to sit beside him but she couldn't let herself. It wouldn't be fair to him or to her. The entire Weasley family sat down to dinner with the Decalours. The little table was more full than anyone expected, especially with the new additions of her grandparents, Lupin, Tonks and Charlie, who came three minutes after the decision to stay at Remus's house.

Dinner was filled with conversation, although all of it was not interesting. Fleur and her family talked of the wedding with Bill and Mrs. Weasley; Mr. Weasley, Hermione and Tonks spoke about their encounters with Muggles; the rest of the table listened in on Ron's tale of his stay with the Dursleys, most of which was him mocking Dudley's actions at the breakfast table.

Harry half-listened and laughed on cue; he had heard and seen this before. Most of his meal was spent watching Ginny. Her nose crinkled when she laughed at the story, something he hadn't noticed before. She looked pretty tonight, almost like something rejuvenated her and set her free. Whenever she looked at him, he would look away. Why was this so hard?

(sc)

_It was so obvious. Why does he play these childish games?_ Ginny wrote in her diary. The first part of today's entry was her conquest at the old house. The rest, however, was filled with thoughts of Harry. _He really is the most infuriating guy ever. I know this is as hard on him as it is on me. And I really do understand why we 'can't be together right now.' I'm not meaning to be a prat about it but it's so hard! After all these years and only for that brief time…but that is why I am doing what I'm doing. I have to do it. For Harry, for us, for everyone...and I won't stop until it is done."_

(sc)

Lupin and Tonks were getting ready to leave when the doorbell rang. "Hello. Ve are Fleur's Aunt Dazy zand Uncle Vinn. Theez iz my daughtzer, Anzel and son Grental. We did not mean to zop by unannounzed but it vas spur of ze moment," the short fat man said.

"That's..er…fine. Come in, please." Mr. Weasley said. Fleur came running down the stairs.

"I did not know you vere coming!" She flung her arms around them and Mr. Weasley whispered to Tonks and Lupin. "Do you think you could take a few more Weasleys with you?"

"That we can," he whispered back. When Lupin and Tonks left, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Charlie went with them.

(sc)

The house was brighter than Harry had expected. He couldn't help but think that Tonks had added a few things. Lupin showed them all to their rooms. Ginny and Hermione shared a room, as did Ron and Harry. Charlie had stayed in a smaller room by himself and was the only one who went to bed. The rest of them had stayed up playing a wizard chess tournament. It was when Ginny played Lupin in the corner, that she feared being discovered.

"So, where were you tonight?" Lupin asked her as his knight destroyed a pawn.

"What?" Ginny asked surprised.

"When you left the joke shop, where did you go?" Ginny stared at him. How did he know she left the shop?

"I didn't leave the shop," she lied, stealing the same knight that smashed her pawn.

"Yes, you did. Don't ask me how I know, but I know that you did. You need to be careful not to get too far into matters that don't involve you. You could get hurt," he looked at Harry, "and that would be bad." Lupin looked her in the eyes awaiting an answer.

"I know. I can't tell you what I'm doing…but I am being careful. I can handle myself." Ginny stared back at him, trying to figure out how he knew. He said nothing but smiled.

"Who won over here?" Tonks asked.

"Ginny," Lupin lied. "She must have the Weasley touch."

"Well, that must have been where it went, because I lost," Ron stated in shock as he looked at a smiling Harry.

"Ok then," Tonks said. "Ginny vs. Harry…you are the final two."

Ginny looked over Lupin's shoulder at Harry. _Great. Just what I needed... Thanks a lot Lupin._

A/N: More to come. There's a cliffy for you…one of many. 


	5. Dreaming the Same Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I gain nothing except for useful writing hints and experience.

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. (and I now except anonymous reviews. My bad :)

**Neva13: thanks very much for your comment. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. **

**Elizabeth Theresa: I will say that you are right in assuming (And I know Ginny doesn't actually know) but remember that things are never as they seem, especially where magic is concerned. **

**RyougaZell: I'll explain all in due time. Thanks for informing me about the name, I'll fix it in the future. And as for the rest, see comment above (she said the same about Ginny and the horcruxes) thanks for reading.**

**El Diablo: you already know. I told you. Thanks for proofreading stuff against your will. **

**And an apology: I not only spelled Delacour incorrectly, I also spelled Ginevra wrong. Sorry. But you knew what I meant. Enjoy the new one!**

Chapter 5: Dreaming the Same Dream

"That's a check," Ginny smiled. Harry had been finding it rather hard to concentrate. What now? Did he let her win? Beat her? He wasn't sure. This was so hard. Ginny looked at Harry who was staring into space.

"Harry it's your move."

"What?"

"The game. It's your move." Harry looked down at the chessboard. "Harry, don't let me win." Harry looked up at her again, his eyes full of question. "I know that's what you're doing—trying to let me win. I don't want you to do that. Just play and don't worry about anything else." Harry smiled as he moved his Queen.

"Who said I was letting you win?"

"Please," Ginny scoffed. "I've dated enough guys to know how their minds work. And I do have six brothers." Harry laughed then smashed her King.

The rest of the game was filled with small talk. "That's game." Ginny smiled. Harry looked at her in surprise.

"You beat me!" Ginny smiled.

"I did. You didn't have to cheat afterall."

"Good job," Ron yawned. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Ron went up the stairs and was followed by Lupin, Tonks and Hermione. Ginny and Harry sat in the chairs by the fireplace. They stared at each other in a smile for an awkward couple of seconds.

"I reckon we should clean this up," Harry broke the silence that lingered around them.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Ginny and Harry stood up and started picking the broken pieces off the ground. They both bent down to pick up the same piece and knocked heads. "Ow. Sorry." They said at the same time. They both chuckled a small laugh.

"Why don't we—this is easier." Ginny pulled out her wand. "Repairo." The pieces put themselves back together and landed in the correct spot on the board. _I have to get out of here. I can't do this right now. _"I'm turning in."

"I'll walk with you," Harry said. _Great, _he thought. _Way to stay away from her, Git. _

They were halfway up the stairs when Harry spoke. "I hope you're not mad."

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"There's a lot of stuff and—"

"Wait a second," Ginny interrupted. "I know what's going on Harry. And I know how I feel…I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Ginny, I really—"

"_Goodnight Harry_." Ginny smiled at him and went off into the bedroom, leaving Harry standing in the hallway, him mouth hanging down to his knees.

(sc)

"Sorry mate," Ron whispered sleepily. "I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Ginny, maybe you should hear what he has to say." Hermione popped up out of the bed.

"Hermione, I'm not you. I can't just ignore the things that are happening around me. I like Harry, yes; Do I understand why we ended it like that, yes; Do I have to stand there and listen to the pain my heart is filling why he tells me why he did what he did like I didn't already know, no. And I'm not going to." Ginny told Hermione.

"But Ginny, you don't know the whole story. Or what we have to do!" Hermione whispered to her in the darkness.

"Hermione! Stop ok? I know enough. I know that it kills me to be in the same room with him and not be anywhere near him…though we are only feet apart. I know what's it like to sit across from him and pretend that I don't care how close he is. I know Hermione. Trust me I do. I don't want to talk about it anymore!" Ginny lay down in her bed and turned her back to Hermione, who now had tears in her eyes. _One day…_

(sc)

"Arthur I think I am losing my mind!" Mrs. Weasley told her husband.

"Molly, it's alright. There's one more day and then it's all done. We'll survive," Mr. Weasley smiled.

"I hope we all do, Arthur. I really hope we do." Mr. Weasley looked at her, realizing the way she took the statement. Before he could say anything there was a scream from the other room.

"Vat in the vorld eez theez!" Fleur cried in astonishment. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ran down the stairs. Fred and George jumped out from behind the doorway, laughing hysterically.

"What is going on here?" Arthur asked, hiding a smile.

"You should have seen your face!" George mocked. "That was hilarious!"

"It really was! I never knew you could jump that high!" Fred added.

"You zink you are zo funny? Vell you vill see zat you vere vong." Fleur tossed her hair and stormed out of the room.

"Some people can't take a joke." Fred and George waved a wand and cleaned up the fake pieces of human flesh and blood that sat inside the open oven. "It _was_ really funny."

(sc)

Ginny retreated to somewhere so she could be alone. She had so much on her mind and she kept thinking about the horcrux that she destroyed. Did she do the right thing? She did what she was asked and at the time, she was glad to do it…but as she thought of it now, she was beginning to regret it. Too many people knew now and it would be a matter of time until they began to ask questions. Questions she couldn't answer yet.

Ginny lay down and stared up at the setting sun. She looked for answers there, answers she knew deep down that she would never find in the sky. But she thought anyway. She thought and remembered.

"Ginny," someone whispered. "Ginny wake up. You're wasting time." Ginny sat up and looked around. No one was there. The sky was dark but the half-moon shone high above beside some twinkling stars. Ginny looked at her the time. "Bloody hell!" She jumped from the ground and ran toward the woods.

(sc)

It was darker here. There was no light at all as she watched the ocean, which seemed as if it were dead. The wind howled in the wind as Ginny walked around. Number 3…4…5. She had to get to six. In number six, there would be the next thing she needed.

The door was unlocked. The light didn't work either. "_Lumos_." The end of her wand now revealed a light that lit the entire room. She walked on. It didn't look this big from the outside of the warehouse. Ginny wanted to turn around but she couldn't. There was no way she could do that.

_You're not going to find it little girl,_ a voice yelled to her. _You'll never find it. He is doomed and the other will win._ Ginny ignored the voice, which seemed to be coming from the old, moldy walls. Ginny turned the corner. And then another corner and inside a door.

But there was nothing in the room. It was completely empty. She muttered something to herself as she exited into another door. She had to find it. The walls still taunted her as she walked. She went down a trap door, hoping she'd be able to find her way out of this place.

At the bottom, there was nothing but she had come this far…she couldn't give up now. She walked on farther but something stopped her. A wall. There was a wall in her way. But there wasn't…there was nothing there. Something still stopped her from going any farther. _This isn't your search!_ The walls screeched angrily. The invisible wall began to move. It moved toward her. Ginny turned to realize that all the walls were closing in her. She was going to die if she couldn't get a way out! _It's alright, _the walls said, _Shhh! It'll all be over soon._

"Ginny! Wake up!" Tonks was standing over her. "Are you ok? You feel asleep out here. Everyone's looking for you."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said. "I was going to come back but I must have drifter off again."

Tonks helped Ginny to her feet. "That's ok. No harm done is there?" Tonks led Ginny back. "Wotcher Ginny."

Ginny smiled as they walked but now she was confused. _I thought I woke up. I thought I left…but I was asleep. _"That must be it. Walls can't talk," she whispered to herself. 

(sc)

Harry woke up. He had that dream again…the ones where the walls spoke. That was the third night in a row. It had to mean something and he was going to find out what that something was…somehow.

Harry looked over at a drooling Ron then he rolled over in the bed. _Stupid dream. I wonder if I'll even be able to go back to sleep. _But Harry did go back to sleep, as did Ginny.

"I wonder," a voice said. "if they know they are dreaming the same dream…."

A/N: Ah, cliffies…gotta love them. There you go. Thanks for reading! 

**(Keep in mind that things are never as they seem…)**


	6. A Wizard Wedding Finally Arrives

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I gain nothing except for useful writing hints and experience.

_E.D./N: Faithfulwriter is a complete moron who forgot that she was writing a wizard/witch wedding and put the males in tuxes. I informed her of this but she was too lazy to fix it and I don't blame her. So, if you have a problem with it you can take it and shove it up your…_

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers. I really appreciate your comments and they help a lot. Here's a new one. Enjoy. **

**Chinese Phoenix: I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for reading it!**

**And before you read I feel I should say this chapter has plenty of fluff—it is the Wedding scene after all. I've never really written a 'wizarding wedding' scene before so I hope you like it. And as my friend said, I messed up but it's 3 am and I'm not changing it! I hope you all enjoy this one! **

Chapter 6: A Wizard Wedding Arrives

They arrived at the Burrow early that morning; there was a lot to do before the wedding ceremony at 7:00. Ginny and Hermione rushed up the stairs of the Burrow, leaving Ron and the others in the dust.

"We've got to go too. Bill will be expecting us soon. I hope Fred and George are already there," Charlie told Ron.

"I reckon so. We'll see you later Harry," Ron waved to Harry before the Disapparated from the burrow. Harry, Lupin and Tonks all looked at each other. None of them knew what to do or where to go. They wandered around the burrow, looking for someone but they weren't having any luck.

"Oh Merlin! You scared me Remus!" Mrs. Weasley jumped as she turned the corner.

"Sorry Molly. Is there anything we can do to help?" Remus asked. Her face lit up at the thought.

"I'm sure I can find a few things for you to do." With a smile, Mrs. Weasley turned to her list on the door, which she handed to the three. "Take your pick." Harry's eyes traveled down the list…this would be _fun. _If that was what you wanted to call it.

(sc)

"Eet eez not fitting reyt!" Fleur cried aloud. "Vhat eez wrong weeth theez theeng?" Fleur's mother tried to help but it was no use.

"You vell have to vear somezing elz. I do not know vhat eez vrong weeth eet."

"No. I have to wear eet. I promised Bill zat I vould. It vas heez grandmozer's…Molly vent truw so much trouble to find eet...No. It veel have to fit," Fleur's hands shook. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other. They had to help her.

"Maybe this will help." Ginny pointed her wand to Fleur's hand. The necklace that hung from it grew longer and bigger. "Now try." Fleur put the necklace on with ease.

"Oh Gihnnee! Thank you! You do not know vhat you did for me!" Fleur cried, throwing her arms around Ginny.

"Not bad for someone who doesn't care at all?" Ginny muttered as Fleur turned away.

"Vook at ze time! You gerls have to vet drussed. Eet eez almost time…" Ginny looked at Hermione, who smiled at her as they walked over to Fleur.

(sc)

"Harry!" Ron yelled running over to him. "Bill saved you a seat in the front…he wanted me to tell you."

"Ok. Thanks." Harry replied, not really thinking about the wedding.

"Are you ok mate?"

"I'm fine. Just tired. They're lining up. You better go." Ron looked at Harry and nodded. Harry pointed in the direction of the rest of the Weasleys and Ron followed his finger with a gaze. "OH!" Ron's brain jumped back into his body and together they ran to join his brothers.

Harry walked hastily to the front row by the aisle and took a seat beside a girl with dark eyes and white skin, which was full of freckles. Her hair was long and dark red—so dark it looked black. Harry couldn't help but think that it looked like the color blood made when it came in contact with outside air…though blood was red, which he knew very well, he also knew how it could turn to that shade of black that filled your heart with angst and stained your soul and mind forever.

The girl did not look over at Harry. She sat with her mother, who looked uncomfortable and her father, who Harry couldn't help but think reminded him of Mrs. Weasley. Harry looked around him. _This was what their wedding would be?_ Harry couldn't help but think that if he and Ginny ever…he couldn't do that now.

He looked around again. This backyard wedding was exactly what Harry _didn't_ expect. The chairs they sat on where old, wooden and some were falling apart. The aisle that was between the rows was red. At the end of the red, was a what Muggles called a gazebo. But this one was not in the best shape. It looked as if it could fall down and kill them all.

Harry was sure he was the only one who thought anything of it however, because no one else seemed to notice. If they had they had not said anything. The music began to play as a soft breeze blew through the backyard of the Burrow. There was a clasp of light and everything around Harry changed.

The trees surrounding the edge of the forest were now adorned with yellow and orange roses. The chairs they were sitting on had turned from plain lawn chairs to beautiful tall back white silk chairs, with honeydew yellow and pale orange bows, which alternated from one seat to the next.

The aisle between the two rows of seats was now a long white cloth. At the end of the runway was a huge gazebo-like tower. There were two poles that went into the ground on both sides of where the ceremony's performer would stand. The two poles reached to the ceiling, which was draped with cloths of white. Around all the poles were the yellow and orange roses that matched the trees.

Everyone stood as Bill started down the aisle, his father on one side and Fleur's father on the other. They took a stance at the gazebo. Mr. Weasley had on a white suit with a yellow undershirt while Mr. Delacour had on the orange. Charlie wore an elegant typical black suit. Then the music came on again and the bridesmaids came through.

Leading the group was Fred and Angelina Johnson. Fred had a smile on his face. It wasn't the mischievous-I'm-up-to-something-you'd-never-expect kind either; this smile was one that was proud, well mannered and happy. The smile held no mischief but the eyes did, Harry noticed as Fred walked past with Angelina…who looked beautiful with her pale orange knee-length dress on and bouquet of white lilies. Fred was wearing the pale yellow cummerbund and tie.

Behind them was Fleur's cousin, Anzel with Charlie. Anzel was as beautiful as Fleur. Her golden locks were curled and reached to her lower back. Her dress was orange too, but it reached to her ankles. She also carried white lilies. Charlie had on the yellow, like Fred, which made Harry assume that's what George and Ron would be wearing too, since they all had red hair.

Sure enough, the next two down the aisle were Ron and Hermione. True to form Ron had on the yellow. He smiled with Hermione on his arm as they walked but he kept fidgeting around in his suit. Hermione would toss him a look every time he did. Her brown hair was pulled up and she looked years older than she really was.

The last two down the aisle were Ginny and George. George was proudly holding the arm of his beautiful sister. She was always beautiful but was more so on this day than any that Harry could recall, not that he could think right now. He was watching her as she walked. Her golden yellow dress made her look like…er…something…but Harry couldn't even find the words to think.

Gabrielle came out, tossing orange and yellow petals onto the white runway. Fleur came out finally, looking radiant in her white dress and carrying her springy bouquet of roses and lilies. Her mum and Mrs. Weasley escorted her down the aisle, something that seemed to be making everyone cry, though Harry didn't know why.

Harry watched, in wonder, his first wizard/witch wedding. The customs were very unusual. And though he had never seen a live Muggle wedding, he knew they were not like this. Fleur and Bill exchanged vows of eternal love and togetherness even in death; their parents sent off two doves, one for each family, and they only if they flew together could the two finish the ceremony. When the doves joined, the parents said a vow to show them the ways of the married and then they were seated on the opposite side of their child.

There was also a time where any of the guests could throw out dilemmas of marriage that would have to be answered…this however did not happen. Harry only assumed again that everyone thought they had been through enough. Then the couple said their own written vows and drank from a cup. Then there was a Veela song and the happy couple kissed and Apparated to the reception, which was merely 3 feet away.

Harry was tired now and a bit confused. He wanted to sleep but when he saw Ginny walk by and a guy whistle at her, he was wide awake.

A/N: So there it went…hope you liked it. Don't forget to review and the next chapter will be up soon…and I promise it'll be worth it! Thanks for reading! 


	7. To Parties, Surprises, Secrets and Cake

Disclaimer: I own nothing and gain nothing except useful writing tips and experience.

**ATTENTION: THIS CHAPTER WAS CHANGED!**

**A/N: Here's another one for you. I love writing this story…lol. I hope you all love reading it. I know a day (or two, depending on where you are) isn't much time to read both of these but I promise you'll like this one A LOT. Thanks to all the reviews…keep them coming!**

**Elizabeth Theresa: I'm glad you liked it. Here's the reception…**

Yume Rinku: thanks. Here's some more.

Chapter 7: In Parties, Surprises, Secrets and Cake

Bill and Fleur Weasley sat at the front of the room with both sets of in-laws beside them. Sixteen round tables surrounded them. At the table nearest to them sat Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred, George, Ginny and Angelina. "I think I could dance," Angelina hinted to Fred. He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Of course you could. Fine lets go," Fred sighed and stood up. George laughed at him and Fred tossed him a look from the dance floor.

"Hermione, care to show them how it's done?" George asked her. Ron perked up and looked at him. Hermione agreed and Ron looked like he could kill his brother. "Don't worry, I'll bring her back. Promise."

"Git," Ron whispered. Ginny laughed. "They are dancing so they don't get in trouble." He laughed.

"What do you mean?" Harry and Ginny asked.

"Well, Bill made Fred and George take an Unbreakable Vow so they can't pull any tricks or jokes at the wedding. No pranks, nothing. They weren't very happy after they did it." This statement was joined by incessant laughter from the remaining three.

"I don't think I really understood that whole wedding thing…Actually, I know I didn't," Harry added.

"Oh, well it's really simple. Er…let's see. From the beginning I guess. Ok, the fathers walk down the groom and the mothers walk down the bride—that is to symbolize that both people are mature enough in their manhood and womanhood to accept the responsibility of marriage. It also means that both people were taking lessons of what it is to be a wife and husband," Ginny smiled.

"What are we talking about?" George asked as they rejoined the table.

"Harry doesn't know what any of the wedding meant." Ron stated. A silent 'Oh' came from Fred.

"Anyway…the next part…vows of eternal love and togetherness even in death. The wizarding world doesn't believe in separating ways of the married." Hermione whispered to Harry that it was like a Muggle divorce and Ginny continued. "There is no way, once you are married to split up. Of course there are circumstances…like if one dies or if one is unloyal or dishonest…but that rarely happens."

"And there was the dilemma part. Usually, that is a test how they would handle the stress and problems that come with marriage. The cup thing is just a Veela custom, as was the song. That about covers it." George added.

"But the doves, what happens if they don't fly off together? And how did all the decorations change?" Harry asked, remembering the words that were said with them.

"It was an illusion…it's planned that way so you don't have to buy anything but the clothes," George smiled. "And for the bird…_if _that happens, you can not get married. The doves are love birds and they are paired with one bird from the beginning days and are separated for only an hour…if they don't fly off together after an hour apart then they obviously aren't meant for each other." Harry nodded in understanding.

"I for one, am leaving that out of my wedding. I'm not leaving my fate up to a stupid bird." Ginny laughed.

(sc)

"Did you see who Harry was sitting by during the wedding?" Fred asked, rejoining the table after Angelina left.

"Yes. I'm surprised he's still alive!" George laughed. Ron joined in but Ginny did not find it funny. "But look who he was beside, Gin."

"Who was it?" Harry asked.

Everyone's eyes scanned the room and they stopped on the mysterious girl. "Mafalda… Mafalda Grimm." Fred said it as if it were dirty. Harry and Hermione asked no questions about the girl who caused them such distress.

"You are over-reacting. She wouldn't have hurt him…not in public anyway." Ginny said solemnly but she didn't look convinced. The Weasleys looked at her before they began to explain.

"Mafalda is the daughter of Mum's second cousin or something. They all got in some kind of fight and didn't talk for a while. Then one day, he and his Muggle wife had a witch for a daughter…Mafalda. They asked mum and dad to help introduce her to magic before she went to Hogwarts," George explained.

"Hogwarts? I've never seen her there." Harry said.

"That's because she never made it. Our parents kept her for a couple of weeks but mum suspected that her parents simply wanted to get rid of her for a while, because she turned out to be the most unpleasant child mum has ever met," Fred said.

"Even said once that she put Draco Malfoy to shame," George added with a laugh. She had to have seen them all gawking at her from two tables over…but if she did, Mafalda made no notice to anything.

(sc)

"Look there!" Fred stood up and pointed. "Isn't that—?"

"No. That-that can't be…" Fred added.

"Well, if its not it sure looks like him," Ron said. They all looked to the entrance by the door. Charlie was there with them now, looking at what everyone else was looking at. At the gift table stood the one, the only, the unchangeable, and the prefect, the traitorous—Percy Ignatious Weasley. (Who was also known as the lost brother.)

"I can't believe he showed up here!" George fumed.

"Bill is his brother, too. He has as much of a right as anybody," Ginny defended, hoping that was the real reason he was here.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Charlie said, walking toward Percy. Percy saw him coming and started to make a dash for the door but decided against it at the last minute. Instead, he stood there and waited as Charlie arrived. "Hey, Percy." Percy muttered a small 'hello.'

"I didn't think I'd see you here. You want to stay? Have a butterbeer? Talk a bit?" Charlie asked.

"No," Percy stated. "I don't think so. I just came to drop off a gift. So…" It was obvious that Percy wanted to leave but Charlie pressed him.

"You want to say hi to mum? Or dad or someone? I'm sure they'd like knowing you were here."

"No, Charlie. I'm just going to go. I'll talk to you later," Percy turned and walked out the door but paused and looked back at Charlie. "Tell Ginny hi for me, unless they've turned her against me too." Then he was gone. Charlie looked back at the eyes that hovered over the table and shrugged then walked off.

(sc)

"I love cake!" Ron smiled as they the cake appeared on the table before them. But Ron's joy was soon gone as a scream came from the other side. Standing over a body on the floor was Mafalda.

Fleur added a scream to that went along with the rest of the bellows that surrounded. Mafalda was standing over Ginny, wand in hand. Ginny lay motionless on the ground. Harry and Ron jumped from the table. As Harry looked in that direction, he felt his heart begin to pound in his head and he didn't breathe. She couldn't have hurt Ginny…not his Ginny.

The six joined the other guests in the circle around the two. Ginny wasn't moving on the ground. Mafalda wasn't moving either. Harry couldn't tell whether she was in shock or whether she was staring happily at what she had done. "Move! Move!" Charlie bounced past the crowd with Fred and George.

They knelt down beside Ginny. "She's alive!" Fred yelled, giving Mafalda a look.

"Of course I'm alive! Get off me Fred…" Ginny muttered. She stood to her feet and looked at Fred. "What?"

"What? We all thought you had…what happened?" George yelled back, looking at Mafalda. The crowd had gone back to their seats, all except Harry, Hermione and the Weasley brothers.

"No. Mafalda saved me," Ginny laughed. "Thank you Mafalda." Mafalda shook her head and sat down beside her parents. Ginny and the others walked back to the table and sat down.

"What on earth did she save you from?" Ron asked. Ginny pointed to the pole that lay on the ground beside the place her still body had rested. That part of the ceiling was being held up by nothing now…except magic. "Oh. I see." Ron shook his head.

"I told you guys already…she'd never kill in public." Everyone laughed. But Harry could feel that there was something Ginny wasn't saying…something that she should have said.

(sc)

The night left and extra room at the Burrow…lots of room actually. The remaining Delacours had left directly after Bill and Fleur went off to their honeymoon. After all the quests were gone, the Weasley family settled into sleep—half without even taking off their shoes.

Hermione and Ginny had fallen asleep in Ginny's room—Hermione in the chair and Ginny on the bed. Charlie was at the kitchen table, head down on the wooden table, snoring loudly. Fred was leaning against the wall of the living room and had fallen asleep standing there. George, however, was asleep at the bottom of the stairs, one shoe on and one on the floor and a sock hanging halfway off his foot. Ron was asleep in his bed. He was talking to Harry and then the next second he was out.

Harry laughed to himself as he walked into the bathroom. On the way back out, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked past him. "Goodnight Harry." They smiled at him.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Well, Fred and George are in the living room, Charlie is in the kitchen and the girls are in the room, all asleep." Mr. Weasley smiled.

"Shouldn't we move them to bed? The kitchen doesn't sound like a nice place to sleep."

They looked back at Harry with amused faces. "We probably should. That would be a nice gesture…but you know what they say Harry, let sleeping dogs lie." Mrs. Weasley smiled at him and the walked to their room.

(sc)

Ginny had never seen it like this before. She'd spent a lot of time in the old hallways but she never remembered it being this…empty. She walked down past all the familiar paintings that hung on the wall, sleeping. There was something to be said about the night, even a place like this. She'd only just left it a week ago and here she was, back already.

She turned the corner to the old gargoyle and whispered the password, "Fish beans." The gargoyle jumped back and the door swung open. Ginny stepped inside the room. "Miss Weasley, I've been expecting you," a man's voice came from behind her.

"Yes. I know you have. Sorry it took so long to get here…"

"Not a problem," the voice interrupted, "I know all that has been happening with you as well as a wedding between a certain brother and Miss Delacour…but these matters are for a later discussion. Please come sit and talk to me about your first adventure. Which I must say, was done rather ingeniously."

Ginny blushed and whispered a 'thank you.' She got comfortable in the chair and began to tell him everything that had happened in the last week.

(sc)

There was a scream from the next bedroom. "Ron! Harry!" Hermione yelled from the room. Within the next second the three, followed by everyone else in the sleeping house, met in the hallway.

"Bloody hell Hermione! What's wrong!" Ron asked half-asleep. Hermione looked at them all with fear in her eyes. She almost didn't want to tell them. "What is it?"

"It-It's…I woke up and…she wasn't…" Harry realized what she was saying and jumped past the group into Ginny's room. She wasn't there. She was gone.

Harry didn't have to tell anyone that though. They knew by the look on his face. The four Weasley boys went into the room and looked around, as if they didn't believe anything. But they knew it too…Ginny was gone.

(sc)

"That is so marvelous, my dear… so marvelous indeed. I am pleased in the decision to choose you. But I am afraid that this meeting must be cut short. You need to return home. I will contact you with farther details. Goodbye, Ginny." The voice walked away, leaving Ginny alone in the empty room, empty except for the portraits of the other headmasters of the past.

Ginny picked up the thing she was instructed to take to him and left the room. She had that feeling too…she was in trouble.

(sc)

"Where on earth could she have gone at this hour?" Mrs. Weasley paced in the kitchen. No one dared to say anything. "Is there nothing we can do?" She looked from one son to the other then to Harry, Hermione and her husband. She turned on her heel and continued to pace. There was a clank upstairs and everyone ran up the stairs.

Ginny was sitting on the bed when the door swung open. "Hi mum, dad…why's everyone out of bed?" As soon as she had said it, she regretted it.

"Ginevra Weasley! What are you playing at? 'Why's everyone out of bed?' _'Why's everyone out of bed?' _Everyone's out of bed because you disappeared in the middle of the night! Where in Merlin's name were you?" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

All eyes were on Ginny, waiting for an answer. She looked around the room. There was no way out of this. She would have to tell them everything. She sat down on the bed and it slid beside her. Maybe she wouldn't. "Ok. I'll tell you. I had to go pick something up."

"You what? At this hour?" Mr. Weasley questioned.

"I had to pick up something. For tomorrow…" Everyone's faces changed.

"That still doesn't change anything. It's so late Ginny, you could have picked up in the morning. Or at least told somebody!" her mother added.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't think I guess. It won't happen again."

"I know it won't happen again…because you won't leave this house for quite a while. Now, all of you to bed…the three of us will finish this discussion tomorrow." Everyone did as Mr. Weasley had instructed without another word. He looked at Ginny and shook his head. "I am surprised at you. When you tell me what you have been up to, we will revoke your punishment…until then your secrets will just have to be."

(sc)

Harry woke up to an extraordinary smell in the air. He rolled over in Bill's bed but couldn't ignore it. After a peaceful shower, which was a rarity in the Burrow, Harry walked down the stairs into the kitchen. "Good afternoon Harry."

"Afternoon? Is it already that late?"

"Almost. But we all had a rough night. The boys are out back…lunch be along shortly." She dismissed him without even turning to look at him. As he walked out the back door, he glanced at the clock above the table, which still seemed to be broken. The hands were jumping back and forth from 'Garden' to 'Mortal Peril.' (Mrs. Weasley's was 'Home') Except for Ron and oddly enough, Ginny's…who were stuck on 'Mortal Peril.'

Harry walked outside. "Happy Birthday Harry!" Hermione ran to him and gave him a hug.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"It's for you mate," Ron said coming over to them. The table was covered with more food than he'd seen (some of it left over from the wedding) and some presents.

"You didn't have to do this…"

"Yes we know," Mrs. Weasley said coming from the inside of the house. "But we choose to. It is afterall, or will be, your birthday. And since you plan on leaving tomo…it's an early party." She sat at the table with everyone else.

"I don't know what to say," he said as he sat beside them. The food started around the table and Harry smiled a true smile for the first time in a while…

(sc)

"Open this one. It's from George and I," Fred said. Harry unwrapped the package. Inside was everything he'd asked for from them for the trip…Shields, Decoys…all if it. Mrs. Weasley did not look too happy so Harry went on to the next.

"Ginny should be next. I've been dying to see the present she had to pick up at 2 in the morning," Fred teased. After everyone agreed Ginny rolled her eyes and got up from the table.

"Fine! Here you are Harry…this one's from me." Harry opened it and saw a watch. It was really exactly his style. There was a note attached that said "It will help you when you feel lost. Never forget there are people here who care immensely…Love Ginny." Harry smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You had to go out at 2 for a watch!" Charlie asked his sister.

"No. I had to go out at two for this. It's not from me; I'm just the messenger." Ginny pulled a huge box and placed it gently on the table. Harry opened the top of the box and looked down in disbelief.

"Where did you get these?" He had seen it many times before but this time it was different. It meant more…

"He gave them to me." It was a simple statement but it caused Harry much confusion as he repeated the words she had just said in his head over and over.

"_How_ did he give them to you?" Harry asked. He couldn't look away from her.

"Harry, it's okay. Really it is. He wanted you to have them, I promise you." Ginny said it with so much confidence and sensitivity that Harry couldn't help but believe her…even if he wasn't sure how she got them.


	8. Into The Memories

Disclaimer: I own nothing and gain nothing except for useful writing tips and experience.

**A/N**: I have been asked some questions about Mafalda and I want to go record in saying that I did not think of her; it was Jo Rowling's original idea. If you would like farther research and evidence that she DID exist, check out Jo's sight… when you arrive there go to "Extra Stuff" then "Edits" and on the second line (under Dean Thomas) it will read "Mafalda (Goblet of Fire)" She will then go into explanation of who Mafalda was (which I kind of used in my story) and why she did not make it into GoF. I really thought I could use her in my story and took the idea of her and added it. **I did however, REPOST THE LAST CHAPTER (the part where it talked about her was changed)…I get why you were confused. Her last name wasn't Weasley so I changed it to Grimm. (She never had a last name). There you go, maybe read the new posting again…_I hope this clears everything up! _ANYWAY…**

Thanks to:

Consuming Fire: Here's a new chapter 

**Chinese Phoenix: WAIT NO LONGER! At least for one of the answers**

**RyougaZell: I hope that you read above which explained Mafalda a bit. Anyway, I messed up and that's really how got the last name Weasley. But I fixed it. Maybe re-read the old chapter. Anyway, thanks for mentioning that and correct my mistake.**

**gardenergirl: I'm really glad that you like it. And if I do need help with anything I will prolly look you up. Thanks. **

**LaT4892: lol. Thanks. Three words: Here's another chapter….**

Disclaimer: I own nothing and gain nothing except experience and useful writing tips.

Chapter 8: Into the Memories

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked from across the table. "What's in the box?" Harry looked to him and Hermione.

"It's Dumbledore's pensieve…and a journal," Harry looked at Ginny, and everyone else's eyes followed.

"Where did you get that Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked her. She looked at Harry and then back to Mrs. Weasley's eyes.

"I told you—He gave it to me. He told me to take them to Harry, that Harry would need them." Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were having a stare-off, trying to read each other's thoughts. Mrs. Weasley's gaze was caught off-guard by Charlie's voice.

"Yes Ginny, but how did he give them to you. Dumbledore's dead and there's no way you could have gotten them before he died." Ginny looked around her. _They don't believe me! What a bunch of gits…the whole lot of them! How do they not understand this?_ Ginny tossed a look to Hermione but she didn't catch it.

"Look, I get that this seems weird but I promise you that he gave them to me last night at Hogwarts."

"Ginny, we're not understa—" Mr. Weasley was cut off by Hermione.

"I can't believe it took this long…He did give it to you didn't he?" Everyone was know looking at Hermione as if she were off her rocker. _Thank you Hermione._ Ginny shook her head. Hermione looked around at all the confused faces and stopped at Harry's. "Don't you get it? What happens to all the headmasters when they die Harry?"

But it was not Harry who answered…it was Ron. "They get hung up in the office….like Sirius' grandfather."

"Well, their portraits do, yes," Hermione added.

"Dumbledore's portrait is up already? That was quick wasn't it?" Lupin asked from the corner.

"It was there that night…we saw it in his office," Harry whispered. "So," His voice strong as he spoke. "You spoke to his portrait and his portrait told you to bring this to me?"

"Yes." Ginny smiled, thankful they finally understood her.

"That settles that then," Mr. Weasley said loudly. Harry smiled at Ginny when the party resumed. She smiled back. They had said it was settled but as she looked back at Harry, who was looking at the contents of the box with confusion and awe, she knew that it was far from over. It had actually just begun to start.

(sc)

Harry couldn't sleep. The clock said it was 12:15. Harry turned over and when he decided he couldn't sleep in any longer, he got out bed. Harry knocked on Ron's door. And within a second he was there in front him. "Hi mate."

"Did I wake you?" Harry asked as Ron opened the door so he could come inside. Hermione was sitting there on his floor. _Obviously not,_ Harry joined them. They made small talk for a few seconds about the wedding and Harry's party. He couldn't really think about what they were saying; his mind was racing too much to think.

"It's really quite a simple spell. And it can be a huge time saver—" Hermione was talking to them about a way to make themselves something…Harry wasn't sure what she was talking about anymore.

"Do you want to look at a memory?" Harry asked bluntly in the middle of Hermione's speech.

"What?" Ron asked, though he knew what Harry had said.

"Do you want to look at a memory? One of Dumbledore's?" Harry saw thrill and fear mixed on their faces.

"Do you want to show us one?" Hermione retorted.

"Well, I was thinking about it…maybe if you could see what happened then you would really know what you were getting yourselves into tomorrow." Hermione looked at him.

"Harry, we already know but, yes, if you would like us to see something, we would honored to look." Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, mate. That's what we were talking about before you came in…his pensieve."

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked.

"Well we were. What?" Hermione glared at Ron as Harry left for the pensieve.

(sc)

"Where are you going with that?" Ginny asked in the hallway, catching Harry off-guard.

"I'm…er…I'm taking it to Ron's room." Ginny looked at him with a sudden excitement in her eye.

"Are they going inside a memory?" When Harry didn't reply she knew they were. "Can I see it too?" She looked him with those eyes and though everything inside of him wanted to tell her to go away, he couldn't do it.

"What are you doing here Ginny?" Ron asked his sister as she entered his room with Harry.

"She's going with us…to see." Ron started to protest but with a look from Hermione he held his tongue. Harry and the others stood there before him as he tried to think about what he was going to show them. He wasn't exactly sure what memories Dumbledore had in here…if any at all. But the silvery substances were circling inside. _There had to be some in here._ But Harry was still unaware of what. _Bugger. _

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked him. He had said it out loud, not in his head.

"I was thinking…the memory I wanted to show you, probably is not in here. In fact, I know it isn't. He never got the chance to put it in," Harry whispered the end of the sentence. The nervous, awkward silence that filled the small room took control.

"Can't you put it in? If it's your memory?" Hermione asked him. That was brilliant, but then she was brilliant. _Why didn't I think of that?_ He thought to himself. Then he remembered why.

"I'm not sure if I know how to do that. I've only ever seen someone else do it," Harry thought of what he was going to do now.

"Well, if Snape can do it, then I'm sure you'll have no problem!" Ron said a little too viciously. Ginny and Hermione held back their laughter. But Harry nodded. He was right. He had to do this. He had to let them see what really happened that night…all of it.

(sc)

"You almost had it that time," Ron commented as Harry sat back in frustration.

"We've already been at this for an hour! It's not working!" He fumed.

"Well, that's the problem isn't it? You want it too much." He stared at Ginny, who continued. "Don't want it so much…Just do it. If you think and dwell on it then you'll never get it right."

She had a point. He did want them to see this. And if she was right about that, she was probably right about him wanting it too much. He sat up in the chair again and put his wand to head. Without a second thought, a small, silver swirling line followed the end of his wand. But this time, it was floating in the air. Hermione gasped as Harry pointed the memory to the pensieve.

"Come on," Harry said. "But I do want to tell you that you won't like this." Everyone peered around the pensieve.

"What exactly are we looking at?" Ron asked. Harry looked more serious than ever.

"Everything that happened that night." In one second, they were lookin through a transparent fog. Then they were falling through darkness and spinning. The next instant, they were standing in the hallway and there was a loud crash. The real Harry motioned the rest of them to follow him. They turned the corner and saw Professor Trelawney lying on the floor, surrounded by broken bottles.

They stood there and watch the scenes play in front of their eyes, even though Harry had seen it all before, he watched quietly. "Who was in there?" Harry heard himself demand.

"I have no idea," she replied to him. "I walked into the room and I heard a voice, which has never happened before in all my years of hiding—using the room, I mean."**1** Harry heard Hermione give a loud huff as Trelawney and Harry continued their conversation. From the reactions on the faces around him as she told him about her thoughts on why Dumbledore had allowed her teach here, how their conversation was interrupted by Snape so many years ago and how Harry had left her there while she yelled after him…he began to wonder if he'd done the right thing in bringing them here. But it was too late now. They were here and it there would certainly be no one turning back now.

They now stood in Dumbledore's office. Harry was embarrassed that they were seeing him yell at Dumbledore, rightfully or not. They were in the conversation now where Harry was questioning Dumbledore's certainty of Snape being on their side. As much as he didn't want to think it, he couldn't avoid the thought of Dumbledore being a bit of a git…doing something like allowing Snape forgiveness. He was turning red at the thought of Snape, when Ginny reached out and grabbed his hand.

He looked over at her and stifled a smile as he heard Dumbledore question him. "If I tell you to leave me and sacrifice yourself, you will do as I tell you?"**i**

"I—"

"Harry?"

"Yes sir." Harry now, looking back, wished he hadn't promised him that. The memory moved to the commons room where Harry gave Hermione and Ron the Marauders Map, the Felix Felicis and passed on their final orders.

(sc)

"This is where the horcrux was?" Ginny asked as the entered the area beside the cave.

"Sort of…" Ginny said nothing else nor did Harry. He was beginning to regret bringing her along. It was as if he was breaking his promise to tell no one except Ron and Hermione...but was he really? Dumbledore must have known she'd find out…otherwise, why would have given the pensieve and journal to her to deliver to him?

He was thinking so much he had barely realized that he and Dumbledore had reached the middle of the river. It seemed to be happening much faster in this time around. He saw Hermione cringe and Ron pulled her into a hug as Dumbledore begged for Harry to stop making him drink. Ginny too began to cry silently as the vile undead creatures attacked and Dumbledore fought to take a drink of water.

No one said a word as they watched Dumbledore and Harry return to shore. "It's going to be alright, sir. I can Apparate us back…don't worry…"**3** Harry said to Dumbledore. The words that the real Harry knew Dumbledore would say made him shiver.

"I am not worried, Harry…I am with you." And there it was. The same feeling he felt that day when Dumbledore spoke was still with him. Then it was assurance and hope that he would bring them out of the trouble; that feeling was now replaced with regret and deep angst.

(sc)

The next thing Harry knew they Dumbledore and Harry were flying to Hogwarts, the dark mark lighting up the sky. As the four of them stood there, watching the events that were occurring all around them. Harry was still holding Ginny's hand as they listened to Dumbledore instruct Harry to go to wake Severus. Hermione and Ginny both gasped as Dumbledore's magic pulled Harry back to the ground beside him still covered in his cloak.

They watched Draco Malfoy step from the stairs toward Dumbledore, a smile on his face. They listened intently to the conversation that was developing. "Draco, Draco, you are not a killer."**4** Harry closed his eyes as the words continued to flow around him. He didn't need to see what was happening…he saw it every night as he dreamed.

He could hear Hermione cry out with sadness as the two continued on. Dumbledore almost had him broken as he told of Voldemort's plans for his family. Dumbledore's voice caught Harry's attention again. "No harm has been done, you have hurt nobody, though you are very lucky that your unintentional victims survived…I can help you Draco."

"No, you can't." Malfoy's voice with voice lingered in Harry's mind. "Nobody can. He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice."

"He cannot kill you if you are already dead…"**5** Dumbledore continued to talk but Harry no longer listened. He had never realized that was said before. What did Dumbledore mean? How was he already going to be dead? But his thoughts were brought back to normal as the three he was with let out a gasp. He knew why…the Death Eaters and the werewolves were there now.

He opened his eyes when he felt Ginny jump. There on the stairs stood Snape. He looked at the scene around him as the others talked to him. In a small voice, Harry heard Dumbledore speak. "Severus…" Ginny was beside Harry crying and he pulled her close to him almost instinctively. He glanced at Ron and Hermione, who were both in tears and each other's arms.

Harry looked back at Dumbledore in time to hear him plead. "Severus…please…"**ii** Harry watched again and saw something else he missed: Snape had a look on face…a look of revulsion…and it was something he had only seen him wear a few times before, like when Harry went into his memory. Then, as Snape's cape billowed in the wind, he pointed his wand and muttered those unforgivable words and they all watched as Dumbledore fell.

(sc)

They traveled with Harry's memory to Snape's escape. They had pasted Hagrid, who was fighting off Death Eaters and watched the scene unfold between Harry and Snape. Harry could still feel the anger welling up inside of him. Snape was a coward and he still feel that hatred. Hermione let go of Ron and listened intently as Snape gave Harry a final lesson. "Blocked again and again and again until you learn to keep your mouth shut and your mind closed Potter!"**7**

Hermione was still studying the scene before her as Snape and Harry shared more words and then lead the Death Eaters all away and left Harry alone, unharmed. When Harry walked to Hagrid the real Harry spoke up, "Ok. Let's go." With another swirl of light they were back in the Burrow.

(sc)

_It's been weeks, man. Pick yourself up and do what is supposed to be done. You had a job and you still you worthless ha—_ the cloaked man at the bar took another drink of his butterbeer. _Try to drink away your pain you worthless scum, but it will never help. It won't change anything you Mud-blood. _ The man couldn't believe what he was calling himself. But then, he had to because there was no one else to do it.

_Great. He had to sit by me._ "Hiya there," the newcomer said. The man just nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Tough day?" he asked, eyeing the six empty mugs that had collected before him. The man shook his head and took another sip. "I know how that goes, always is. I'm Josh. You are?"

The man looked his way, without revealing his face. "Randy." He replied quickly.

"Well, Randy, we are two tortured souls tonight," Josh took a drink. _You have no idea…_Randy thought but merely nodded his head and smiled. "You know what they say, sorrow loves company." Randy said nothing just took drink after drink.

Suddenly, he felt a burning sensation on his arm. He did not move though, he was used to it by now. _Maybe if I just don't go…no…that would be a bad decision._Randy stood up and took a step out of the bar. "Do I know you? You look familiar to me." Josh asked him mid-step.

"No," he said coldly, "No one knows me." Then with a flick of his billowing cape he was gone.

(sc)

The silence was getting to him. He wasn't sure what to say and it was getting to him. But he wasn't good with words…that was Hermione. That was why they were so good for each other. As he watched her bite her lower lip, he couldn't help but let his mind drift to her.

"I know you told us on the night it happened but seeing it like that…there before me made it so…real." Ginny searched herself for more words but there were none.

"There's something I don't understand. Why would Snape, in the middle of a battle, give you a D.A.D.A lesson?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Hermione! Why does Snape do any of the bloody things he does?" Ron yelled.

"Well I am only asking. It doesn't make sense. Nothing makes a lot of sense actually. I don't know. Maybe it was nothing…but it sure did seem like something."

"The man killed Dumbledore and you're asking for his reasons?" Ron shot back. He loves her but she was daft sometimes.

"Ron, no one does things like that for no reason!" Hermione was fired up now.

"Yeah, Herm—"

"Hey! This is not the time to start a row. It's really late and I for one am going to bed." Ginny said roughly. "And I think you lot had better follow suit."

"Yeah, me too," Harry said gathering up his things. "I'm exhausted. Good night." He and Ginny walked out the door, leaving the two fuming ones alone. Ginny walked Harry down the hall and opened his door for him. He came back out and faced her.

(sc)

"Hey, Mione..." He said pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"That's ok. It's what we do," she smiled. "I think I'm going to bed. Ginny is probably waiting."

"I doubt that," Ron smiled. "But it is late. Goodnight Mione."

"Goodnight Won-Won." She laughed at the look that spread across his face.

"That was uncalled for. I'm trying to be sweet and you do that." He smiled at her.

"Goodnight Ron." He kissed the top of forehead and she left the room with a smile.

(sc)

"I'm really sorry for how I acted last time we were in a hall together. I was upset." Ginny told him with a look.

"I understand. You don't have to apologize." Harry smiled at her.

"Thanks for letting me come along."

"You don't wish you had stayed?"

"No. If I had stayed then I wouldn't understand it. But I do," Ginny smiled at Harry and turned in the hall. "Goodnight." _Do something git! Don't just let her walk away! Move it!_

"Ginny…" Harry grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Goodnight." He smiled. Ginny smiled back at him and walked down the hall to the room she would be sharing with Hermione on her last night at the Burrow.

**A/N: That was it. I there are some footnote references below for the things I used from the book…anyway thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!**

1 This line was found on page 542 of HBP (25—The Seer Overheard)

i

2 This was on page 551 of the same chapter

3 This line was found on page 554 (same chapter) as was "I am not worried, Harry…I am with you"

4 Line from page 585 (26- The Lightening Struck Tower)

5 Lines from pages 591-592 (same chapter)

ii

6 Lines from page 595 (same chapter)

7 Lines from page 603 (same chapter)


	9. Unblocking The Exit

Disclaimer: I own nothing and gain nothing except for useful writing tips and experience.

A/N: Yeah, so college is starting and I'm just getting settled in. This could be last post for a while but I promise MORE WILL COME. I will do my best to post every week but we'll see. I'm really sorry about this b/c I hate waiting to read stories, too but I promise you I will do my best. This one is a longer one so I hope you enjoy it. Will update ASAP…keep reviewing! I love getting them in my email…

**Thanks to:**

**RyougaZell: Your welcome.**

**Griffindor-girl12: Here you go! Sorry now about the future wait.**

**Demonstone12: It is not the end…or even close. I've just been busy with college prep and stuff…here's some more but not the ending yet. (And I'm aware of the misspelling of the last name…but thanks.)**

Disclaimer: I own nothing and gain nothing except experience and useful writing tips.

Chapter 9: Unblocking the Exit

The sun had barely begun to rise over the hills outside when Harry woke Ron. "WhatchadoingI'msleeping…" Ron muttered incoherently.

"If you are coming with me, get up. If not then go back to sleep." Harry demanded. Ron rolled over in the bed and Harry walked to the door. No sooner than his hand hit the knob, Ron popped up in the bed. Harry looked back at him. "Take a quick shower and let's go." Then he walked out of the room.

He was on his way to wake Hermione when she appeared before him. "Good morning Harry. Bright and early right?"

"Yeah…you're ready already?"

"Yes I am. Did you doubt me? Well, I'm not Ron who sleeps until the very last possible minute—he does _everything_ at the very last possible minute actually," Hermione smiled. The two of them walked down the stairs, expecting everybody to be asleep, seeing as it was barely after dawn. But much to their surprise, Lupin and Charlie sat at the kitchen table, food waiting for the three of them.

Lupin sat and eyed Harry as he entered the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he and Hermione sat down. Lupin continued to stare at him.

"The question should be, what are _you _doing Harry?" The two of them stared at each other as if they were expecting the other to fall into pieces there at the table.

"I'm doing what I'm supposed to do." The statement was simple yet it seemed to break Lupin's worried anger.

"Which is what exactly?" Harry didn't move. He wanted to tell him but it wasn't wise. If he were supposed to know then Dumbledore would have told him before…

"It's the only thing that can be done and I am the only one who can do it." Harry said it forcefully but he meant it. He did not expect Lupin's reaction of a smile when he said it.

"Well, then. You certainly are sure Harry. But we are here if you need any extra help besides…"

"I don't think I will. I don't even want Ron and Hermione to help. It's too dangerous for anyone else." Harry said this just as Ron came into the room. He could immediately see the tension that was before him.

"Ok, Harry. But the offer stands. You know, you really are like your father…stubborn as a bull that one. Just remember that there are people who love you and don't want to see harm come to you. I am one of them. And I could name a few others," Harry followed that with a bite of his food and small blush as he thought of Ginny. "Now may I ask, if your plans include Severus Snape?"

"Not exclusively. But if he gets in the way then that can change."

"Well," Lupin began, "do remember that people aren't always what they seem to be..."

"I'll never forget that again, Lupin. I've learned it too well." Harry said aloud.

"I'm saying that sometimes our emotions overtake our thoughts and we do things we regret…like murder."

"Murder!" Ron spoke up. "After all that worthless git did you think any of us will regret killing him? You're mad. We'd be doing the world a justice."

"The world maybe but yourselves?" Charlie finally spoke.

"I get what you lot are saying but Snape killed Dumbledore. And that's all I need to know." The table went back to their breakfasts without another word.

(sc)

"I'm very glad that you have gotten rid of the one you did. It will be of much service to Harry," Dumbledore smiled at her.

"But how will he know that I got the Hufflepuff cup? What if they go there and get hurt or something?" Ginny asked as she paced the room.

"Do not worry. It is taken care of."

"But how? I don't understand any of this!" Ginny cried as she slumped back into her chair. Dumbledore looked at her from his spot on the wall.

"Miss Weasley, I will assure you once more that I know what I am asking and I know what must be done. All things will become clear in due time. If you must question reasons I would question your own for why you are _really _involved and be careful not think too deeply in the things you think you see around you. For sometimes, one does not see what is before them, even as it is standing in their way before the only exit. Sometimes, it takes another to show them what is blocking the only way out."

Ginny stared at him blankly. _What does that mean?_ But as she thought a bit about it, she understood…at least she thought she understood. "Are you telling me that I should…?"

"I am not telling you anything, Miss Weasley. I am simply showing you what is blocking your way out." As Dumbledore said that, the door to the office flew open. Ginny couldn't help but think it was completely weird how much power he possessed…even in death.

(sc)

"You really can go back you know," Harry said to Ron and Hermione as they Apparated into Godric's Hollow.

"Oh Ron! Can you even believe he is still bugging us with this? We told you Harry, we are staying to help you," Hermione fumed calmly. The three of them walked in a line to the front door. Harry's heart pounded as he opened the broken door. _This is where I was born. This is where I was with them. This is where…_ Harry's mind and heart raced against other.

This was where it all happened. This was the home they had planned for him. This was the last place they were all together. He didn't even know what he would find here…if anything at all. But he couldn't get it out of his mind. Afterall, Dumbledore had said that Voldemort was one horcrux short the night he came here…and if he wasn't short when he left then he must have found somewhere to store it.

"What now?" Ron asked, stopping Harry's thinking. Harry didn't reply. He just closed his eyes and stood there. The longer he stood there in the quiet, the closer he felt. Harry wasn't sure what was happening to him or around him…but he could feel something take hold of him—something that he had missed for a very long time. It was a feeling he had only felt a few times before, when he was with Ginny. This feeling—whatever it was—was real and it now completed him once again.

(sc)

"What are you looking at? Sod off you git!" the blonde boy shouted across the dark park.

"You know that you really ought not attract attention to us Draco," Severus Snape whispered. "Aurors are looking everywhere for us. This place is not safe anymore. I doubt that there is anywhere safe."

"But we are under the Dark Lord's protection. No one can hurt us because we did as he asked and now—"

"Now nothing, Draco!" Snape screamed at him. "We did _not_ do as the Master asked. Yes…he _is_ dead but his orders were not followed as he asked…and the Dark Lord may only protect us for so long Draco! It would not be wise to draw more attention to us." Snape started to walk briskly again in the night air.

Draco's once smug expression was now one that looked as if he had been slapped across the face. He scurried to catch up to the fast-moving Snape. He wanted to ask where they were going but he could not bring the question that had formed in his head, to come out of his mouth. So instead, he walked beside Snape in the dark, windy night.

(sc)

Harry could vaguely feel them moving around him. They were walking around and searching for something. Harry was about to join him when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was covered with dust but he could see the scratches and rips around it. It was obviously very worn and old. He was so intrigued that he walked over to it.

He wiped his finger across the railing of the old baby cradle. On the dirt-filled sheets he could see the vague resemblance of baby dragons on the faded and worn sheets. He pulled it up with his hand. Under the sheet was an old baby toy…a rattle shaped like a broom. He picked it up in his hand. He knew this. He had seen it before.

Harry closed his eyes, still clutching the rattle and end of the blanket. He could feel something hidden within the items. He knew them but he couldn't remember. It was as if there was something blocking the memory. He tried but he couldn't reach them. They were buried in the back of his mind, which was now too full of stuff to get to anything.

"Did you hear that?" Hermione whispered as a loud thud fell onto the ceiling above them. Ron and Harry looked up. There was something up there.

"Stay here," Harry ordered the other two. "I'll go look." He pulled out his wand and still clutching the rattle and the blanket in the other hand, he walked toward the top of the stairs. He raised his wand in the air. Higher…higher…

"AH!" The girl screamed as tripped down the steps. Harry, however, broke her fall to the ground.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled, helping her and Harry to their feet. She looked from her three friends' faces. Harry looked at her. He couldn't decide whether he was furious at her for being there or pleased that she had come.

"_What are you doing here?_" Harry bellowed throughout the old house. Apparently, he had sided with the furious part of his head. "Well?"

Ginny looked at him and then walked away. "I was told to come here. To help you."

"By who?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. And even if I did tell," she smiled, "you wouldn't believe me anyway." Ginny's eyes moved to Harry's hand. "What's that?" Everyone looked to his hand. In it, he was still clutching the blanket and rattle.

"This?" He moved his hand to the front if his eyes. "This is something…it was mine I think. I remember it but…I don't. It's like the memory is blocked. Something is standing in my way but I can't move it."

"That's why I was sent here. Here and everywhere else you go—to help you unblock the memories," Ginny stated bluntly as she walked to baby crib and pointed. "This is where you found that?"

"Yeah." Harry took a step toward her but came to his senses. "How can you help me?"

"Well, I had to learn how when I was involved in the situation in first year and I was told to help you. He knew you'd need me…" Ginny said.

"He? Dumbledore?" Hermione, who had been quiet until now, asked Ginny with a confused look on her face. Ginny said nothing just stood until Harry finally came over.

"The thing is…the exit is blocked, I mean obviously, your brain can't see what's right before it. And you just a need some extra help." Ginny took his hands and it sent chills up his spine. Hermione and Ron watched as Harry and Ginny closed their eyes and Ginny whispered directions into his ear.

Harry could feel himself slipping from reality. He was floating back into the past. He was clutching the rattle and blanket in his hands again. He could remember it…see it. He could almost touch them.

_There they were…standing like this over his crib. His parents' smiling faces were looking down at their son. "He's so beautiful isn't he, Lil?" James asked his wife._

"_He is. I bet he'll look like you when he's older," she smiled to him. _

"_Don't jinx the boy. I wouldn't want anyone to have my hair. I hope he has your eyes…your emerald eyes," James smiled again and pulled his wife into his arms. "So how long did you want to wait?" _

"_Wait until what?" Lily asked him. _

"_Wait until we have another…surely next time it will be a daughter who's the image of her mum…at least we can hope." James smiled mischievously. "So, how long was that then?" _

"_James! Not now. Sirius will be over soon!" she laughed. Baby Harry pouted up at them and began a small cry as Sirius appeared beside them. _

"_You really should care for the child first," Sirius joked, startling the snogging couple. _

"_Sirius, my friend." James hugged him. _

"_Great to see you. Lily, you are looking as beautiful as ever." Sirius hugged her and kissed her cheek. "It's been a while. After the last time I thought it best to stay away for a bit." _

"_A bit?" Lily exclaimed, picking up the crying Harry from the crib, "It's been longer than a bit. It's been nearly a month. James has been going stir crazy without his best mate. And frankly, so have I. He really is a nutter when he's all alone." Lily joked and they all laughed at her. _

_Harry was still crying, wrapped in his dragon blanket. "I picked this up for Harry." Sirius pulled out a metal rattle that was in the shape of a broom. Lily took it in her hands. "It's engraved too. I had Ollivander do it when he shaped it." _

_James jumped up to Harry and Lily to get a look at the broom rattle. "HJP—Oct. 29, 1981" "Sirius this is really a beautiful keepsake! And Harry really seems to like it." Harry sat quietly in the crib with his rattle, oohing and aahing at the noises it made as his parents sat there with Sirius, together and smiling and laughing…on what would be one of their last days as a family. _

"Harry? Is everything ok?" Hermione asked him as he opened his eyes. He stood there for a moment and looked at Ginny then nodded to Hermione and Ron.

"Did you see it?" Harry asked Ginny, who had moved quickly from him, "Did you see it Gin?" Ginny looked at him and wearily shook her head. Harry fingered the rattle in his hand and moved toward her and pulled her in a hug.

"I didn't know I'd be able to see it too. I would've let go of your hands…" Ginny looked at him. "They were really happy weren't they?"

"Yeah they were." Harry suddenly realized that Ron and Hermione were staring at them, unsure of what was happening. Harry turned to them and out the rattle in the air. "It's from Sirius. He gave it to me…two days before they died."

Harry looked back to Ginny and she smiled at him. Right now he was so confused by everything he was feeling that he couldn't ask her any questions. He couldn't move and he couldn't think. All he could do was stand there, stare and try to keep all the emotions from boiling to the surface.

**A/N: Thanks for your patience. I'll post ASAP. And look! NO cliffy this time. See? I am nice! REVIEW!**


	10. Unforeseen Questions and Answers

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I will TRY not to make you all wait this long again. I just don't have an internet connection yet so it takes awhile to be able to update and stuff but I will do the best I can to get it to you guys! Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Spacehog26: Thanks for the thoughts. I haven't really heard that song before but I will check it out. I am glad you like it. **

**Elizabeth Theresa: I'm glad u liked it. I wasn't really sure how it would go over and I'm still unsure of whether they will continue…we will both see together.  Keep reading! **

**Gardnergirl: Here's some more. Sorry it took so long and I'm glad you like it.**

**Krissygurl: I'm glad you like it…More sweet and action to come. Enjoy!**

**Kazziedal: Wait no longer! Until you read this chapter. Lol. Hope you like it. **

LeoSidekick224: I'm so glad you love it! It's my fave story to write too! Thanks too for the support! Hope you keep loving it! 

**Dave the L's gal: Thanks for reading…and I don't know what sfasdf means but thanks for reading!**

**Chinese Pheonix: I guess it is a cliffy considering you had to wait so long. Lol. Here's another chapter for you. Sorry for the long wait. **

**Griffindor-girl12: Here's more for you!**

**THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS AND FOR STICKING WITH ME! ENJOY…**

Disclaimer: I own nothing and gain nothing except for useful writing tips and experience.

Chapter Ten: Unforeseen Questions and Answers

It was the middle of the night. Harry sat up in his bed. That dream was there again…he was still in a long, white hallway. He had this dream for nearly a month now and he hadn't gotten any farther. It was really starting to irritate him.

Harry lay back down and looked to his left. Ron was fast asleep beside him, snoring and drooling as usual. Harry's eyes went around the dusty room and stopped on the corner that Hermione and Ginny were sleeping in. His smile left his face as he saw one of them move around frantically.

(sc)

Ginny was caught again as she sat up in her bed. It took her a second to realize where exactly she was and when she did, her gaze met the gaze that was staring at her from across the dark room. _Harry._ "What are you doing, becoming a peeper?" She laughed quietly.

"No, and I could ask you the same question."

"It was nothing…just a dream." _A dream. Keep telling yourself that Ginny, just a dream that you've had for weeks now and it never gets any farther. Just a dream that haunts you,_ Ginny smiled at Harry, not that he could see her anyway.

"Me too." Harry stood up and walked to the old couch and Ginny slowly joined him. They sat in the silence for a couple of moments. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." Ginny smiled. _What harm could it do?_

(sc)

The night air was still and humid. Harry couldn't help but notice how the trees seemed to howl, despite the fact that there was no breeze. It wasn't a very romantic mood but Harry liked that better. He could see everything around him and in case something happened, he'd be able to save her. He knew they shouldn't be out there alone but he had questions that he couldn't avoid any longer. He also couldn't muster the words to ask her.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked bluntly. Ginny stopped walking and looked at him. "I mean, did you fly here? How did you even know we were coming here? Did someone tell you?"

"I-er- I did fly here, on my broom. And I told you earlier, Dumbledore told me how where you were going. He told me to come to help you."

"That's something else…when did you get so close to Dumbledore? Why is he telling you all these things? Why are you the only one who's got to talk to him? Why would he lead you into trouble this way? Why wouldn't he ask me if you could get involved since he told me not to tell anyone?"

Harry realized that he was yelling questions at her that she possibly couldn't know the answers to. Ginny stared at him. She saw everything in his eyes. "Sit down with me Harry. I'll tell you everything that I possibly can."

(sc)

Molly Weasley turned over in her bed. As much as she had been trying to she couldn't bring herself to a peaceful rest. Ever since Ginny's announcement that afternoon of her joining Harry, Ron and Hermione on their quest for whatever they were looking for, her then racing mind was in overdrive.

All of her children were putting themselves in grave danger and she didn't know the reasoning behind it. No one would tell her. She'd asked Remus Lupin repeatedly in the last two days but he wasn't telling her anything. And though she tried not to believe it, she had a feeling that the rest of her family knew what was going on but weren't telling her.

Molly climbed out of bed and made her way downstairs. She really needed answers. _I can't depend on tea for the rest of my life to get myself to sleep._ There had to be someone who knew what was going on. She knew there had to be. But nobody would tell her anything.

Her eyes made way to the clock on the wall. It couldn't have been clearer to her. Ginny and Ron's hands still pointed to _Mortal Peril_; Charlie, Arthur's and her own, jumped from _Mortal Peril _to _Burrow; _Fred and George's went from _Work_ to _Mortal Peril _as did Percy's stubble (the hand had been jerked off the clock by someone very recently); Bill's remained on _Vacation. _Molly sighed as she sipped her tea. The questions were etched there in her mind. There had to be some answers somewhere.

The gaze of her brown eyes jumped back to the clock and went around the words. She read them in her head. She started to look away but something caught her eye. She read it to herself again and jumped up from the table. _That's it! I can't believe I didn't think of it before…_

(sc)

The confining corridors of never ceasing darkness stretched behind them and before them for what felt like an eternity. The journey underground was one that he himself had taken many times before but it was a new one for his companion. He kept his eyes before him and ignored the whimpers that came from the behind him. _Draco,_ he thought to himself, _be careful of what you do._

Around the corner, the blinding darkness met with the piercing light and collided in their unexpecting eyes, which caused Draco to stumble into the room. The Death Eaters swept a fast glance toward the boy as he knocked into a statue. Snape grabbed onto him and pulled him back into a standing position. Draco's blue eyes met with Snape's cold black ones and his face hardened. Draco had done everything Snape warned him to be careful of doing. He glanced around the room and took a step forward, his face still hard and stern, which he used to mask his fears. Snape glared at him again as a raw, malevolent laugh flooded the room into silence.

(sc)

"I know that none of this is going to make very much sense. But I am going to tell you as best I can," Ginny paused as she looked into the forest behind her. _But where do I start?_ The different options of what she could and should tell him fought against each other in her mind. Tears started to form behind her eyes. _I can't tell him. He won't understand. I'm not supposed to tell him but how can I ignore his pain? That's not fair. Bloody hell! How did I get into all this?_

"Gin?" Harry touched her arm and brought her back to the predicament that she didn't want to be in. She wondered to herself why she had even brought up the thought of telling him anyway when she knew she wasn't really supposed to say anything. But it was too late for that now. He would be mad if she didn't now.

Ginny took a deep breath and looked at the green eyes beside her. "Ok Harry. It all started after Dumbledore died. I got a call on the Muggle telephone that dad insisted on having. As soon as I answered I was asked to go to a meeting at Hogwarts. I asked why I should go because having been around you; I knew that it could have been a trap. But the voice changed into something softer and it was Dumbledore. I knew it as soon as he spoke. He said, 'Miss Weasley, I assure you this is not a trap. You do not have to worry for I would never place a student in the wrong hands, as you should know from previous experience with a certain diary. Yes, I may say again that this meeting is confidential and you should tell no one, even Mr. Potter. That is all I can reason that I am Albus Dumbledore and this is of the utmost importance.'

"Then he hung up. I knew it was him without a doubt so I went." Harry stared at her. All of this was too much already.

"You went? And what happened?" Ginny looked at him. _I can't believe I'm doing this. It is rather untrustworthy but what choice do I have? I have to tell him…_

"Well," she started, "I went to his office which there was me, Luna, Neville, Cho and a few others from D.A. Dumbledore had called all eight of us there to discuss a 'mission' he wanted us to help him with. It was 'way to save the school' and it had to be handled with the 'greatest care and secrecy ever known.' He gave each of us an assignment that we had to complete and report back to him…"

"Your assignment—what it me? And the search for the horcruxes?" Harry looked at her intensely. There was no way out of this now.

"Yes. I was to keep an eye on you and help you in any way needed. Even if it was just to help you see clearly," Ginny sighed as his gaze still looked upon her.

"And the others? What were their jobs?"

"I'm not sure. No one knew what the other was doing but so far, according to Professor Dumbledore, 'all is well on every front.' And I found out you were here because I overheard you." Ginny looked away then back to Harry. Their faces were so close together she could hear him breathing. "Do you need to know anything else?"

"Yeah actually that would be nice. What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Ginny and Harry turned and saw Ron standing behind them. Hermione followed behind him.

(sc)

The laughter had finally come to a close. And a quiet full of death filled the room. "I must say that my feelings are hesitant to show and my mind irresolute; but I am satisfied nonetheless. It does discern me to think of how blatantly my orders of Malfoy killing the old bat were ignored but it was done. And for that—and that alone—I am satisfied." Voldemort moved around the room until he was face to face with Malfoy and Snape.

"And from what I hear, he was shocked to see you do it Severus. I do believe that I have never heard the dope beg for anything before. Well done…even you Malfoy. For now the tables have turned more in our favor than ever expected." Voldemort smiled. Snape and Malfoy smiled back, which seemed to please him as he walked away.

"I have called you hear for a new problem has surfaced. Harry is searching…and if he and his little friends are not stopped he may ruin all of our plans. Again! That _boy_ is getting on my last nerve! He can't leave anything alone! Year after year after year, my plans are thwarted by him! I am telling you to find him and bring him to me! This will be last time this happens. Take out anyone who gets in the way, starting with the friends. In the end they will all wish they never knew Harry Potter!" Voldemort laughed again as Snape's stomach jumped into his throat.

(sc)

"Minerva, I would put some tea on," Professor Dumbledore smiled from the wall. "We have company." Within that same sentence there was a knock on the door. "That would be Mrs. Weasley," Dumbledore looked at McGonagall. "Would you let her in before you retire?"

Professor McGonagall opened the door to the office and showed Mrs. Weasley to a seat. She then poured a cup of tea for her and left the room. "I knew it would be a mere matter of time before I saw you here, Molly."

"Then you know why I am here?" She asked.

"I have suspicion, yes. Would you care to share with me, just to be sure?" Dumbledore's eyes smiled, even from the portrait on the wall in the darkened room. Molly looked at him.

"What exactly are my children getting themselves into? Do you know where they have gone or what they have gotten themselves into?" Molly looked straight into the portrait at the soft face. "I know you know what is going on Dumbledore. I need to know. My sanity and their lives depend on it."

"You are wise, Molly. I do indeed know what they are doing. And I would be grateful to share it with you. However, there are a few precautions that I must take with you before I tell you anything." Dumbledore looked at her from his spot on the wall. "I understand that you are worried and upset and I will tell you what I can, but it will not be everything. Do I have your word that this conversation will not leave this room? If anyone knows who shouldn't, there could be dire consequences and we will all regret the outcome."

"Yes. You have my word. Their safety is at stake." Mrs. Weasley was on the edge of her seat looking over at him. The fire bounced in the fireplace and the light glimmered on the walls.

"Then I will tell you. But you must be prepared, for it a story that you will desperately not like to hear." Molly sat back in the chair. She had to listen to this. She had to know. Afterall, this was her family…all of them were in the midst danger and she knew it.

(sc)

"What? We're not doing anything!" Ginny yelled at Ron.

"We were just talking about how Ginny got here," Harry stated as he stood up. Hermione threw a glance at Ginny that no one except the two of them noticed. Ron dropped his shoulders and took a breath.

"Bloody hell! We thought something had happened to the two of you. We were worried. It's the middle of the night!" Ron took a deep breath.

"Ron, why don't you and Harry go inside and talk? It really isn't safe out here, especially to be starting a row," Hermione suggested. Neither said anything, just went inside. Hermione turned her eyes to Ginny. "You told him?"

"No," Ginny sighed.

"But…Harry said you told him—"

"I did. I told him what he wanted to hear," Ginny stood up and walked to Hermione. "He wouldn't have understood so I told him something that I knew he'd believe. I didn't want to lie to him but you had a hard time with it when I told you tonight…I can only imagine how he and Ron would have taken it. No, no. This is better. When it is time, I'll tell him the truth. But it's too soon. You know that, Hermione."

"Yes it is. Harry will not like it when he does hear it. For once, I think lying was the right thing to do. Why did you tell him anyway?" Hermione asked as they walked to the door.

"He was going crazy. I saw it in his eyes. It's that same kind of confusion and pain that he always gets. I had to tell him something." Ginny's sentence was followed by laughter from inside the old house. "I guess they made up."

"Don't they always though?" Hermione asked Ginny. She looked at her one more time. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do? Lie about all of it?"

Ginny looked around the corner and saw Harry and Ron playing chess and laughing. "I'm sure. I know I'll have to tell him but for now…I like him like this." Hermione nodded and they joined them in the room.

A/N: Tried to not leave you with a cliffy. I will update ASAP and sorry this one isn't as long as I hoped but I hope you all enjoyed it! Keep the reviews coming!Thanks!


	11. A Twist or Two in the Scheme of Things

Disclaimer: I own nothing and gain nothing except for useful writing tips and experience.

Chapter Eleven: A Twist or Two in the Scheme of Things

Molly Weasley was already sitting in the kitchen, breakfast made, when Arthur walked down the stairs. She was drinking a cup of tea and looking out into the distance of the garden, unaware that he was standing right beside her. _Something happened,_ he thought. She turned at looked at him as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked up at her husband. "What is it?" he asked her. She shook her head and walked out the door, leaving Arthur standing alone in the kitchen.

(sc)

"This is good. I never thought it would be but it works," Ron smiled through bites. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry tossed Ginny a smiling look. She smiled back and caught Hermione's glance as she looked back down at her food. _Muggle cereal Apple Jacks_…she took another bite. _These actually aren't that bad but_ she wondered to herself, _why they called them 'jacks';_ _shouldn't they be "O's" or circles?_

When breakfast was over, the four of them split up to see what they could find out about his parents' deaths. Ron and Harry went upstairs and Ginny and Hermione stayed downstairs. "Have you thought anymore about when you are telling Harry?" Hermione asked Ginny as they searched through old papers in the den.

"Have you thought anymore about telling Ron?" Ginny shot back.

"I'll tell your brother when the time is right, but there never seems to be one that is—hey, don't change the subject. I asked you first."

"Well, I guess whenever the time is right—if one ever comes," Ginny smiled as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I am serious. You don't want to wait to long. You could be in danger and you wouldn't want Harry thinking that there is nothing going on and then—"

"Hermione, I know ok? I know. I'll tell him eventually. It's just not right yet. He's got enough on his min right now and…" Ginny held a stack of letters in her hand. "Whoa."

"What?" Hermione asked taking one. "What is it? 'The Dursleys'...are they all from them?"

"No, they're not from them…they are to them. Here's one to Sirius…Lupin…professor Dumbledore…there's lots of them. And this one's to Harry." She held the letter up in the air as dust swam around them.

(sc)

Snape sat in the corner of his old Muggle house. They would all be there tonight; they would be there and he would have to tell them his plan to get rid of Harry Potter and his friends. But he wasn't ready. He didn't know what to say or what to do and he didn't really want to know. He didn't want to do this. He would never have his life back anyway but he could have had a flicker of it. If this happens, it would be gone forever. He'd be trapped in this hell he had created for himself years ago. The thought of that killed him.

But maybe there was still hope. After all, they had to find the boy first and Hermione was smart and cautious…maybe they can't be found. Maybe…He knew what he had to do. He glanced at the clock. 11:45, he had until 9:00. There was only one place to go--only one person who would be able to help now. Only one…but that would be the death of him for sure. He had to think this one through. He had to have a plan that no one would figure out; a cloak, a disguise, a map…none of which he had. He paced the floor in circles. But he had something better. Something no one else knew about.

(sc)

"Is it from my parents?" Harry asked them slowly as he and Ron walked into the room.

"I think so, yes. I think so," Ginny handed all the letters to him. "There are tons of them in the drawer here. They must have kept every letter they ever received I their entire life or something."

Harry walked to the desk drawer. She was right; there were many. "Well, I guess we should start reading them." Harry sat down with the letter in his hand and opened it gently. The others looked around, grabbed some letters and began to read.

(sc)

Molly had worked all morning to keep her mind off of what she was told last night. To help the situation, she decided to see Fred and George at the shop, which only made things worse.

The streets of Hogsmede were black and dark, even in the middle of the day. Most of the shops were closed or had secret protecting in tact to keep evil (or good, depending on the store) out. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was one of them. Ever since the fiasco with Draco Malfoy using their products to help in Dumbledore's demise, the twins had new measures that no one with a bad intent could even enter the store. As soon as they touched the handle, the knob would explode in their unsuspecting hand, and then it would replace itself with an identical one.

Though she did not tell them this, the thing amazed Molly. Her sons, no matter what the O.W.L.s said, were geniuses—at least with jokes gadgets. She slowly walked to the back of the store, toward the fireplace. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt an urge that she was needed there. "Burrow!" She said as she floo'd' away.

(sc)

The sun was shining above Hogwarts. It was a beautiful day. No one was there to see the thing that wasn't being seen anyway. And no one would notice nothing. It was brilliant; there was nothing seen or unseen. There was nothing there to see and no one to see it, as it landed on the roof of Hogwarts, whatever "it" was.

The window was blasted from the left wall and then magically appeared back in place a second later. No one would know that nothing happened. There was a soft breeze that was blowing in the tower and it made its way to the main hall, down the steps, past the Fat Lady and all the way to the Great Hall. The statue in front of the spirally staircase jumped out of the way. Dumbledore's portrait and the others were talking when the door to the office opened. They stared at nothing.

"What in the world is that about?" Phileas Black asked abruptly.

"That is my very unexpected guest. Welcome," Dumbledore smiled to the empty room. The other portraits mumbled among themselves as the empty space of nothing, suddenly became something.

(sc)

"This one is great," Ron laughed as he read pieces of the letter in his hand aloud. "_He decided to be difficult when Lily was changing him...peed all over the place._" Harry started to blush as Ron and Ginny laughed loudly and Hermione poorly held back a snicker. "_I found it amusing but Lily, she didn't think so…I have a feeling he'll be just like we were, Sirius. Trouble with a wand…I just hope he finds a friend to do it with when he gets to Hogwarts…" _I think you did. 'Peed all over the place…' That's pretty funny, mate."

"Give me that. You're supposed to be reading for _clues_, not for embarrassing things Harry did as a baby," Harry snapped at them after a half hour of information like this, which quieted all three's laughter. "Has anyone read anything interesting and _important_?"

"I've read at least a dozen and I've found nothing so far," Hermione spoke as she read another letter. "You would think that there would be something but there isn't. At least not that...I…have…found."

"Until now anyway," Ginny said. "What is it?"

Hermione cleared her throat and looked at Harry then began to read. "It's from Sirius, to your parents. On June 4, 1980. _'I don't know how long it will be until you get this letter. Wormtail's been harder and harder to find lately. I am beginning to regret not telling Dumbledore that he's the secret-keeper and not me. I mean, everyone thinks I see you lot all the time and they ask me but I have to lie. So, just for future knowledge, how's the pregnancy? I know he'll be here soon and that must be really exciting.'_ Uh…"Hermione stopped reading and skimmed quietly. "_Something weird is going on with Regulus—he stopped by my house. Just like that one day. Said he wanted me to give a present to our mother from him and left. I haven't seen him since but I think he in some trouble. I did deliver the gift though. It was a locket. Looked old and worn to me but she praised that thing…'_"

"What?" Ron asked at her sudden change in expression.

"Locket…didn't we find a locket at Grimmauld place when we were there cleaning last summer?" Hermione looked from one person to the other.

"Yeah…yeah. We did." The four of them looked at each other and scrambled to their feet. "Let's put all this stuff in a box. We can read them later." Harry ordered. They put all the letters in the box, as well as a few other items they had managed to find. Hermione grabbed Ginny and they Apparated to Grimmauld Place.

(sc)

"I must admit that I surprised to you. It must be important for you to risk everything coming back here. How did you get past security?" Dumbledore asked with a knowing smile.

"I simply used Hollowindilliserum. Not many know how it can turn a solid object into the hollow illusion of wind. I had to see you. There is something you must know," the man standing in the center of the room said shamelessly.

"Then tell me." The man sat down in the chair beside the portrait and began to explain all the gruesome details that were about to go down. Dumbledore listened patiently and calmly explained to him that everything was under control. "Do not worry; there will not be harm to anyone. I assure you of that." The man sighed a deep sigh and smiled as he sat back in the chair. "It is good to see you my friend," Dumbledore smiled.

(sc)

"You are late. The meeting started five minutes ago. Where were you Snape?" Bellatrix Lestrange snapped in the dark room.

"I was getting this," Snape held out his hand. Inside was a miniscule garden gnome.

"Why do you have a garden gnome in your hand?" Narcissa Malfoy smirked at Snape.

"All of you sit down and I will tell you. This gnome," he spat once all were seated, "is from the Weasley garden. He happens to know exactly where Potter and the rest of the brat gang went."

No one in the room spoke as an excited tension spread among them. Not until Bellatrix spoke, after Draco and Narcissa whispered in her ear. "And you believe this rat thing? It would no easier lie to your face then tell you anything."

"I thought of that and that is why I have given it the truth serum. I tell you, he has told me not only where the brats have gone, but also what they know and what they are planning." Snape grinned evilly as he put the gnome into a glass jar and tapped it with his wand. "Tell them everything you told me."

The gnome stood in the small container and shook wildly with fear. His normally tiny voice was magnified as he spoke to the room filled with death. "Harry Potter and the brainy girl with big hair left with the red-head Weasley klutz three days ago. Then the Weasley girl, left in the night two days ago to join them. She leaves in the night a lot. But they went to the place where the Potter parents died to find clues."

"Clues? About what?" Bellatrix spat loudly, her face at the glass jar.

"Clues about their life and their death and the night he lived. That is all I know." Snape pointed his wand and the gnome disappeared before Bellatrix could ask anything else. The room was a jitter of conversation as Snape's voice spoke out.

"We now know where to go—Godric's Hollow." One by one the death eaters Disapparated from the room, until Snape and Bellatrix were left.

"Isn't it just a funny little twist how a gnome found out this information? It seems unlikely to me, Severus, very unlikely. You'd better hope this turns out," Bellatrix fired at Snape as she followed after Draco and Narcissa. Snape looked at himself in the mirror and Disapparated.


	12. Always Three Steps Behind

11

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

A/N: Okay, so over a year later I'm posting the last 3 chapters. I forgot that I never finished it. I have the original plot for all the rest of the chapters so that's what I'm writing. I'm trying not to let Deathly Hallows influence it, but I know that it already has a little bit. Just want you to know that I'll try to pretend like it doesn't exist. Honestly, a lot of my predictions happened in the book so they are kinda alike anyway. I hope you enjoy the end. I don't know long it will take to finish but I'll try. I'll prolly speed it up a lot too so we can all move on.

Chapter Twelve: Always Three Steps Behind

Grimmauld Place was quiet…and dark. Harry knew no one had been there in months. He took a deep breath and inhaled some dust. He looked around the room. How could everything still be in the same spot as it was before? Even the dust lay in the same spots. He walked through the kitchen. There were some mugs in the sink. They were crusty and starting to mold.

They walked upstairs. Harry felt as if it was the summer before 5th year again. It was the same house with the same things and the same smells. The only difference was that Sirius wasn't there. That made it a whole different house. There was no way it'd ever be the shame house.

"Harry…" Hermione said, bringing him away from his thoughts "where would the locket be?"

"I have no idea." Harry sighed.

"Well, let's start looking." Ron said as the walked into a room.

(sc)

Molly was surprised to see a pile of scrolls on her kitchen table. The men surrounding it were so caught up in their conversation they didn't notice her entrance.

"…There must be a way to trace this action, some kind of link." Charlie spoke.

"I'm telling you they seem to be unrelated," Dedalus replied.

"But it just makes no sense…Death Eaters aren't know to kill their own." Lupin replied.

"What are you talking about?" Molly piped in.

Everyone turned to look at her. They were all there—the entire Order in her kitchen. She looked from Dedalus, Emmeline, Elphias, Mudungus, Dedalus, Hestia, Tonks, Lupin, Charlie, Moody and Arthur. "Well?"

"There have been some incidents in the last few days. It started with small break-ins and moved to, most recently, a fire. It overtook one of the greatest hangouts known to Death Eaters," Moody explained.

Molly sighed and shook her head. "Just let it go."

They all looked at her. "What? Molly dear…."

"Just let it go! Who cares if they kill each other? That's less to attack my family." Molly looked at all of them and walked away.

(sc)

"This is hopeless!" Harry exclaimed. "How are we supposed to find a locket in a house of this size? No one would know where to find it."

"Your wrong Harry," Ron smiled. "I can think of someone who would."

"Who?"

"Kreacher," Ron sighed. Harry smiled at him.

"Ron, you're a bloody genius." Everyone smiled at him as they followed Harry downstairs.

"I always knew I was. I kept trying to tell you. Ah! Who put that stair there?"

(sc)

The moon was high when about twenty figures in black appeared in the abandoned house. "Godric's Hollow…I don't see how anyone could live in such filth of a place," Narcissa commented as they Apparated into the room.

The Death Eaters split up around the house. They tore through it like it was nothing, leaving things in piles and pieces as they went. Snape himself even went to work looking for some kind of clue.

"How do we even know they were here?" Bellatrix snapped.

"Look….there's old cereal in the kitchen. They were here," a death eater yelled.

"_Were_…but where are they now?" Narcissa asked.

"Your little gnome was wrong Severus," Bellatrix smiled.

"He wasn't wrong. They were here!"

"Well they're not now!" Bellatrix bellowed back. "What do you think the Dark Lord will have to say about your failure?!" With that she Disapparated, leaving everyone in her dust. Snape looked at Draco and the other Death Eaters and they all Disapparated after him.

(sc)

Kreacher appeared before them a few minutes later. "Kreacher was busy working at the place the master sent him, nasty little thing he is. Why is he bringing him back to his Mistress' house? And why are the mudblood and the dirty blood traitor standing by Kreacher's spot?" Why does he call him away? Can't have already done enough damage…why did you bring Kreacher here? He doesn't want to be in this house that has a master against the Lord."

Harry looked at his friends and rolled his eyes. "Kreacher! There is a locket that Regulus gave to his mother…I want you to get it for me." Harry said to him. Kreacher stopped his mumbling and stared at him.

"Kreacher does not know where Master's things are. Kreacher watched Master throw things away, and there was nothing he could do. Hateful beings, wrecking my Mistresses noble home..." He stared at Harry hatefully.

"Kreacher, we know you took things and hid them here in the cupboard. We saw them in there before! Now where are they?" Harry asked irritably. Kreacher peered into the cupboard, which was now empty.

"Kreacher does not know what you are talking about," he said dramatically.

"Well, clearly they're not there _anymore_," said Ron.

"Why does the blood traitor speak to Kreacher?" Kreacher muttered under his breath.

"Kreacher, what did you do with the things we were throwing away?" Harry asked more forcefully.

"Kreacher did not do anything with the things you threw away. _Wretched trespassers! Trashing my mistress' house!_"

"Kreacher! I command you to get the locket that I speak of! You know where it is and you better retrieve it or your punishment will be far worse than you'd imagine!!" Harry yelled at him. He just looked back at Harry.

"I can not do what you say. I will not." Harry looked at the others. "I can not touch that. It is too powerful. It will kill Kreacher. Kreacher can not touch the master's locket. It was given by the late Master…the only one who was not a failure to his name. Cannot touch…cannot ever touch…"

Harry ignored the comment that he knew was directed to hurt him. "Kreacher, I order this. I am master," Harry looked at him and the fear showed in his eyes. "If Kreacher can not touch it, then you will take us to it." Kreacher and Harry stared at each other and Kreacher took a step away after a hateful look. Everyone followed him.

(sc)

"Remus, would you please?" Tonks asked fiercely.

"What?" He looked at her. She looked at Arthur, who also looked confused.

"Wizards." She scoffed as she walked out of the kitchen. Molly was sitting in the living room, looking at the pictures in the albums. Tonks sat down beside her.

"Look at my little Ronnie," she pointed at the picture. "This was his third Christmas. He just got that new spider toy. He loved it."

"What's that a picture?" Tonks asked, pointing to the picture beside it.

"That was Fred and George turned it on and pushed the button and it climbed all over him. I remember that it started spinning a web in his hair; he didn't like it after that." Molly laughed. "Ginny was only two but she stomped on it. She always went after what she wanted and knew what she hated." She paused. "That's the first day she went to school; I had all the kids and Harry and Hermione in this one. Things were so different; that was the only time I've seen her really scared."

"She knows what she's doing. They'll be okay Molly. Harry's a smart boy; he's strong and he'll keep them safe."

"But he's a boy, Tonks! He's still a boy. Harry may be strong and smart but he's still a boy. Everyone seems to forget that." Molly said.

"He's got Hermione, Ron and Ginny…They'll take of him, of each other. They always do." Tonks said in a reassuring tone.

"They've faced so much, given up so much, lost so much—especially Harry. I just wonder how much they'll have to give up and lose before this is all over?" Molly asked.

Tonks looked at her and sighed. "I wonder that too. And I wish I knew."

(sc)

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron followed Kreacher into a hallway they had never seen before. Kreacher stopped and looked to his right. "This is where you told Kreacher to take you; you are here."

"Where is here Kreacher?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, this is a hallway. There's not even any doors, just pictures you Bugger," Ron snapped.

"Things hide where you do not see because you do not have eyes when you look. Kreacher is going back to school," he said and then disapparated with a SNAP.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"It means it's hidden in this hallway. Maybe in a floorboard or behind a picture. We just need to look," Hermione smiled assuringly and began to remove pictures from the wall. Everyone watched her remove the first and then joined in the search.

(sc)

"Why are we always three steps behind them? I must have Potter! Do you understand me? We need to lure him. And I know just how to do it. Take something precious to him. Take as many as you can. Start with those closest to him that are farther away." A smile came across Voldemort's lips.

Bellatrix spoke up. "Who, master, would you like us to get first?"

"Do I have to instruct you fools in every detail? Whoever you can—take them all. One by one we will destroy the boy's friends until nothing stands in the way of me and him." Voldemort slithered to Snape. "This is where your years of spying come in hand. You will go and help. Starting with his safe haven."

With no other words the group, which was now down to four, Disapparated.

(sc)

"I found something! Here," Ginny yelled. The other three rushed toward her. The small black door that now faced them held within it the possibility of hope.

"It doesn't look like there is a key or anything," Ron said as he put his hand on the handle. Before Hermione could say anything to warn him he bellowed. "Bloody hell!!"

"What happened?" Hermione asked, moving toward him. He lifted up his hand to show her. It was burnt. Almost completely red from the heat and what looked like, blood from finger to palm.

"Oh, Ron!" She pointed her wand and muttered some incantations. The bleeding stopped but his hand was blistering and swelling, still red. "It's got to be in there. We need to find a way to—" Before she could finish the sentence, Ginny had opened it.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked.

She looked at them and froze. "I didn't use my hand, I used my wand. Common sense really." Ron shot her a look and they all moved back to the safe in the wall. Harry gasped as he looked inside. There was something that shined in there.

(sc)

It was night. There was no wind, no stars in the sky. It was as if everything knew something was happening and was too afraid to move. There was a muggle in a car across the street, but he was asleep. There was no need to wake him; they'd be in and out before anyone noticed anything.

The yard was very tidy and the grass clean cut. The trees and bushes seemed to be perfectly shaped around the yard. Even in the darkness one could see the perfection and the colors of the petunias under the window beside the mums and the pansies. There weren't any lilies though. No garden was complete without their beauty.

Inside they were surely sleeping. A noise of that caliber and volume could only be snoring. There was a crash as he looked at her. She knocked over the lamp. She shrugged her shoulders; she didn't care. Luckily they didn't wake up. It would have been disaster. They were a mission and she couldn't ruin it. She knew the consequences if they failed again would be irrevocable.

He pointed with his wand to the other room and one of the men went that direction. He looked down at the sleeping people. This would be hard. He was a big man. He gestured the other man to his side. The girl was in place beside the sleeping woman. In a flash of bright light they were all gone. Mission accomplished.

The muggle that was sleeping in his car snored loudly and woke himself up. He looked left. There were four people standing in the yard, big cape-like cloaks on. Two of them disappeared. Then, a few seconds later, reappeared. The muggle man rolled down his window so he could hear what they were saying.

"They aren't there. There's no one in there," one man said.

"What do you mean? How? This is bad. Quickly, we must go inform the others," the shorter man said. Then all four of them disappeared. The muggle rubbed his eyes. He had to be asleep still. People can't just disappear like that. Yes, he was asleep.

(sc)

"Oh wow. Harry, we've really hit the jackpot. The odds of this happening are astronomical." Hermione said.

"It's not that odd. It just means Remus did a lot of work before Voldemort killed him off."

"Yes, but Harry, a list. A list of where he thought things could have been hidden. He knew all along. I wondered what happened to make him want to kill Voldemort so badly."

"Oh, gee, Hermione, maybe the fact that he was a ruthless killer who sent his brother to jail falsely?" Ron smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Ronald seriously, he didn't even like Sirius."

"No, no he did. Sure, in theory he didn't but Sirius was his brother. I can't stand Percy. I'd still mess up anyone that messed with him—we all would, no matter what he's done. Blood runs thick Hermione. Percy might forget that, but he's still our git of a brother," Ron said assuredly.

Hermione shrugged it off and went back to reading the list, adding notes of her own on another sheet of parchment. "Well mate, we have a locket. How do we destroy it?"

"I don't know. Hermione?" Harry asked. "Hermione?"

"What is it?"

"How do we destroy it?" Ron pointed to the locket on the table. She said nothing.

"You have to destroy it with something more powerful, something that can destroy the soul forever," Ginny spoke from the corner of the room.

"How do you know that?" Ron snapped at her.

"I just do," she retreated into the kitchen.

"Well, what can we use?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I would suppose a…I have no idea. Let's see. You used the fang to do the diary. If only we knew what Dumbledore used when he destroyed the ring. I think we'll just have to wait on destroying it, Harry. Until we know." Harry nodded. The idea of having Voldemort's soul with him was disheartening, even nauseating.

(sc)

She was sleeping in her bed. Her father barely let her come back to school this year but she told him it would be fine. The woman stood above her bed. She looked so peaceful. Her long blonde hair was free all around her as she slept. The woman hoped she'd stay asleep. A flash of bright light and the bed was empty, she was gone.

(sc)

"Let's go over the list. According to these thoughts, they are all in existence. He only has six though. Nagini the snake, and the cup are both on here. We already got the diary and the ring. The locket is there…"

"Any idea of what the Ravenclaw item is?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's kind of a long shot because he doesn't give a specific. It just says 'it is found in the portrait.' I don't know what that is unless I'm looking at it. And it hangs in Hogwarts so I have no idea. We know the snake is with him, getting them apart is what will be hard. We need to find out what the last thing is. And we need to find the cup, that is our next purpose." Hermione stated.

"The cup? That could be anywhere Hermione. You know how many cups there are?" Ron asked her.

"I think we should focus on figuring out what the last thing is rather than the cup." Ginny said as she sat down at the table.

"Why? We need to find it," Ron said.

"I know. I just mean, we don't even know what to look for with the other. We might want to think about it. I wouldn't worry about the cup." She left the room again. Ron shook his head, as if to ignore her.

A little later Ginny returned to the room, unseen by the three of them. "I wonder what it looks like even. It must be a special cup." Ron said. Harry was about to reply when Ginny interrupted.

"Stop talking about the cup that's already been destroyed! Worry about the other thing!"

"What do you mean it's already been destroyed? How do you know that?" Ron asked, getting up.

"What?" Ginny gasped.

"Ginny, how do you know it's been destroyed?"

"Because I just do. Don't worry about it."

"If you know something just tell us." Harry said to her. She stared at him, their gaze never parting. "Ginny, what aren't you telling me?"

"I did it. I destroyed the cup."

"You?" Ron said aghast.

"Oh, don't act so surprised Ron, honestly." She sat down. "I haven't been completely honest with you Harry. There's a lot you don't know actually."

"Like what?"

"It's a long story."

"We've got all night," Harry said. She looked at her friends. "Okay, I'll tell you everything."

(sc)

The three men walked into the room. Only three beds were filled tonight. The other two, as suggested, belonged to Harry Potter and the Weasley boy. The men separated themselves among the three full beds. All three boys were sleeping. The shorter man sighed. This was the only way. He pushed his hair out of his face and nodded. A bright light filled the room and the beds were empty.


	13. The War Rages

9

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

_Hey everyone! Here's another! We're getting there! Let me know what you think!!_

Chapter Thirteen: The War Rages

"Say something," Ginny urged to Harry and to Ron, who had spent the last five minutes in utter silence.

"I don't know what to say. I can't believe you did that," Ron sat across from her and tried to take it all in. "It was all on Dumbledore's orders?"

"Yes. He'd been working out where Voldemort was hiding the cup before he died. He received confirmation after. He only asked me Harry because he didn't want to risk you. If they would have seen you would be dead now. You're too important." Ginny looked at Harry but he avoided her gaze. Her eyes were filled with too much love and he could see them pleading with him to understand. He couldn't look at that. "Harry…"

"Excuse me. I need to think right now." Before anyone could say anything he was gone. Ginny slumped back in her chair.

"Does mum know about this?" Ron asked her.

"No and she can't. I only told you because I had to. It wasn't easy." Ginny replied softly. Ron sighed and got up.

"I bloody hate this. I support Harry and I know we have to help him, but I hate this—all of it. I don't even know if they are alive anymore. It's been months and we haven't talked to anyone. I'm starting to understand how Sirius felt. I wonder what it's like out there right now." Ron, Ginny and Hermione didn't say anything. They had all wondered it. They all had questions, all wondered about the family and their friends. War was hard on everyone.

(sc)

They sat in the dark, none of them knowing what to do. It was comforting not to be alone but they all felt so helpless. And there was no explanation, no clue as to where they were. There was just darkness—and occasional sobs from a very depressed girl. There was a noise above them and then light flooded into the room. Everyone jumped to their feet. They were bringing someone else inside. This was what always happened; the only time they saw the light or felt its warmth was when they brought in someone new to sit and wait with them.

(sc)

The spark flew at his head. "Watch where you point that thing!" George yelled at the customer who was standing in front of the Exploding Pongs. "First years," he muttered under his breath.

"That was a close one," Fred smiled. "Could've taken off you ear."

"Glad it didn't. I don't think I would like it." George laughed.

"I think you could pull the look off." Fred put his hand over George's ear. "Nah, I like you with it better."

"Me too. Then I would have excuse for ignoring mum." They both laughed.

"Speaking of, we need to get to the meeting." Fred looked around the room. There weren't tons of people anymore, probably due to the fact that a war was raging outside, but there were still a few. "Hey everyone, we're closing! Get on with it!"

(sc)

He walked down that hallway again and the walls were still laughing at him. _ "She could do it and you can't even figure it out. Stupid Harry Potter. Poor, poor Potter. You're too weak to defeat him. You need to much." _The voices surrounded him as he ran down the same he'd run down for months. He was certain he would find a way out. The further he ran the darker it got. Then the identical doors came. One of the doors had to lead him where he needed to be.

He ran faster, his heart pounding in his head, hindering his ability to think of a way out. _Bang._ He hit a wall. There was nowhere else to run anymore. Nowhere to go…nowhere…but then there was. He saw it. A door. An escape. A newfound hope, that wasn't there before. He put his hand on the door and turned the knob. _"That's not the way out. That's wrong!"_ the whispering walls argued. _"Let him go. It will only be his death, nothing more. He will never defeat the Dark Lord."_

Harry pushed the door open, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. He looked through the door and stepped in. Then the door closed behind him. He tried to open it again but it wouldn't budge. It wouldn't turn. He was stuck now. The walls laughed at him but he ignored them. As he walked a few more steps he realized it was the same place. He was still in the hallway! The very one he just stepped out of.

But it couldn't be. How was it possible? He passed a few more doors and realized he was wrong. This was different. The doors were now a blue color and there was a dim light shining through the cracks of each of the doors. He was getting closer. It was still dark but he knew he had to find the light. The walls were still taunting him. He couldn't fail, they needed him. He knew what happen this time. And it did. The sparks from the wands flew at him but he dodged them and fought back until they stopped. The walls were suddenly quiet. Instead the room filled with sobbing. Quiet, but powerful. Desperate even. Whispers followed. But they weren't the same whispers, they weren't taunting him. They were calling for help. He stopped and listened. He knew that whisper. It was Ginny. "Harry? Harry where are you? Harry…Help us. Harry?" She cried out.

"Harry? Harry!" He opened his eyes. "Are you alright?" Ginny looked down at him. "You kept saying you were coming. Where were you going?"

"Wha—I was dreaming." Harry stared at her. She smiled softly. She was okay. She was more than okay, she was marvelous. He was so amazed with her. With her courage, her wisdom, her assurance and her beauty which left him breathless. The longer he stared at her the more he remembered that dream. She was crying out for him. He closed his eyes. He couldn't help but imagine what would have happened if something had happened when she got the cup. What if she was captured or killed? _How could Dumbledore ask her to do that? That was my job. He put her in danger after all I wanted to do was to keep her safe. Dumbledore was a fool to believe in Snape, I always told him that. He betrayed him. If only he would have listened._

"Harry," Ginny whispered, bringing him back from his thoughts, "are you mad at me?" He shot up and looked at her. "You haven't really said anything. I just…I wanted to help. Dumbledore asked me, how could I say no? I'm sorry I lied to you the first night but you weren't supposed to know. I need to know that you aren't mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you. I just don't understand why he asked you. Explain it to me."

"Well, I don't know. Honestly, I don't. I know on the last night he mentioned me helping you unblock the exits…like we did back at Godric's Hollow. I didn't know that we would be connected like that, that I would be able to see it. Maybe that has something to do with it," Ginny sighed. "I wish I could be more help."

"Don't be silly. You've done a ton. More than you know." Harry stared at her. _Kiss her, you know you want to. She's so beautiful._ "So, any thoughts on destroying this locket?"

"Well, I used a spell that Dumbledore gave me to destroy the cup. I still know it. But we need to brew this potion. I don't have any more with me. It seals the pieces with flame. Then it's gone forever. You actually have it—in that journal." Ginny pointed her finger to the brown journal that lay in the chair across his room. "He made sure you knew." Harry looked at it. He had been so busy and preoccupied that he didn't even read any of it. He barely even looked at it. He walked over and sat back down on the bed with it. "It's in the back."

Harry flipped the worn pages and sure enough, the last page had written a spell. He smiled at Ginny. "Hermione!" He yelled. Within seconds her and Ron had come in the room. "This is how we get rid of the horocruxes. Can you make enough for all of them?" She read over the ingredients and nodded.

"We'll have to check that we have everything. Come on Ron!" She said excitedly as she led him down the stairs.

"I guess I'm going to go get ready for bed." Ginny broke the silence around the two and the gaze they had on each other. She walked toward him as he stood by the door. He grabbed her hand. "That's a great watch. I like it."

"Me too." Harry smiled at her. He wanted to let go of her hand but it felt so comfortable to him. He leaned into her, the entire time telling himself that he shouldn't but nothing inside of him listening. _I have to kiss her one more time. _Before he could think his lips were on hers.

"I can't!" Ginny said, releasing his hand, after a few seconds. "I want to kiss you Harry, believe me. But I can't have this and then not have this…and then have this and then not have it again. I can't, as much as I want to. I've got to go." She said quickly bolting out the door. Harry sighed. He wanted all of this finished.

(sc)

"Draco, stay with me," Snape said in a cold voice. "How hard is that for you to understand?"

"You get to go off by yourself," Draco muttered.

"Yes I do. Which is the difference between us for you are not allowed." Draco tossed him a look but said nothing else as the treaded up the mountain-like hillside.

"I don't know we can't Apparate."

"Of course you don't. Stop asking questions and do I say. I have to deliver you to Lucius. Now come on." Snape said with demanding disgust. Draco snorted as they approached the shack-like house atop the hill. "Here we are then." Snape led him through the entrance. "I deliver the son," he whispered into the air and the door swung open. They stepped inside.

"Draco!" Narcissa Malfoy yelled, her blonde locks smothering his face. "I am so glad you arrived! Lucius! Lucius he's here!" She examined her son as Lucius entered the doorway. Draco stepped back from his mother when he saw his father.

Lucius Malfoy did not look as he did months prior to this. His long hair had thinned and his eyes were hidden within the dark circles around his frail body. He was very thin and he looked frail and older. He did not walk with the same stature as before but as a man scared to move to fast for fear of attack.

"Draco, my boy," Lucius said slowly. Draco stepped toward his father. They examined each other for a moment before he put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "I am proud."

Draco sighed in relief. "I am only sorry that I could not finish the job. I just wanted to get you out."

"Well you succeeded—with the help of Severus of course." Snape jumped at the mention of his name and caught eyes with Lucius, who made his way toward him. "I cannot begin to thank you for what you have done. Narcissa and I are both indebted to you for your help. I must admit that I did not think it possible from you, especially in regards to him. I am nevertheless, grateful for the role that you played and the vow you made with Narcissa."

"Anything for the Dark Lord. Now that I have accomplished my job, I will be going. I have more to do."

"Certainly. Thank you Severus." Snape nodded and exited the door within seconds.

(sc)

"The Death Eaters are out of control. They are striking magical and non-magical alike," Kingsley Shacklebolt said to the group. "The Magic has been overtaken since Scrimegour's death last month. Despite all of our detail, we are at a lost. We need to take this on full-frontal."

"I agree. The time has come to return from the shadows," Elphias Dodge added.

"Alright, Kingsley plan a forum of defense and attack and we'll put the right people on it," Moody said solemnly. "Remus, you have an update?"

"Yes, they are all accounted for and safe. Tonks and I have been trying to make it more comfortable for them until the time comes. The Nest has proven more difficult, given their beliefs and biases, but we have them under control."

"Any word from Harry?" Emmeline asked. Lupin shook his head. "You might want to stop by there soon. I heard in the office on my way here that they believe he is at the Black Manor. If he is, you might want to tell them to move."

"That place in unplottable. It is safe for them." Tonks reminded her.

"Oh, this is true. But when has that stopped them? They could find a way to break that. All they would have to do it get Bellatrix or Narcissa or that houself to break confidence, what with Dumbledore gone now it would be easier. And too many of us know about it. It's not safe if they suspect it." Emmeline explained.

"I'll go by there tomorrow and help them move on." Lupin said promptly.

"Yes, his safety is of high importance."

Suddenly, Dedalus Diggle flew into the room. Everyone looked up in surprise. "Sorry I'm late…big attack… at Diagon Alley. Death Eaters…came out of nowhere and attacked. Tons of people died…I reckon it'll all be in the paper. I tried to help but it was chaos…Spells flying—even blew up Ollivander's—he was alright though. Hestia was with me…an Unforgivable…" The room grew quiet. They had lost one of their own again.

(sc)

"We know that the Hufflepuff horocruxs is in the portrait at Hogwarts. What we don't know is what it is," Hermione said over breakfast the next morning. "We need to figure it out and the only way is to…go to Hogwarts." Ron dropped his spoon in his bowl.

"Hermione, you know that's not safe. The Death Eaters have taken over—you said you read it in the Daily Prophet!"

"Yes I did say that, but we can manage. We could disguise ourselves as someone the Death Eaters like, it wouldn't be suspicious at all." Hermione explained calmly.

"Harry are you listening to this? The woman is bonkers, completely mad!"

"I think it's brilliant." Harry stated simply.

"You do? Well how will we disguise ourselves?"

"Polyjuice potion—we've done it before, we can do it again."

"Right. Where are we going to get the hair to make Polyjuice Potion? And better yet, how will we even get there? We can't Apparate onto school grounds." Ron rebuted. Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"Did you read _Hogwarts, a History?_" Hermione asked.

"Well…no. But you've told enough times that I guess it just stuck to memory."

"If you had, you would know that when the creator of the barriers dies, the barriers cease to exist. Furthermore, Dumbledore lifted most of them when he and Harry came back from the cave. How else do you think Death Eaters took over?" Hermione questioned.

"Well…I…er… you still didn't tell me how we would get the hair." Ron said with a smirk and took another bite while he pouted. Ginny and Harry laughed and Hermione beamed, which only made him pout more. Their joy was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who would be here?" Ginny asked the group. They went to the door, wands out.

"It is me Harry, Remus Lupin aka. Mooney, which is the nickname your father James and godfather Sirius Black gave me when they discovered I was a werewolf. I used to be your teacher and I am engaged married to Nymphadora Tonks."

"What is the last thing you said to me before we left?"

"I believe I said that sometimes our emotions overtake our thoughts and we do things we regret." Harry nodded and opened the door. Lupin smiled.

"Secretly engaged huh?" Harry said as Lupin stepped inside.

"It's true. Though you might like to know," he said with a hug. "Ron, Hermione, Ginny…glad to see you all doing well. I've come on Order business Harry. Come, let's talk." Lupin said, leading them to the kitchen.

(sc)

"More deaths," Tonks said quietly. Fred and George leaned in to hear. "Rita Skeeter, Dorothy Fields, Hank and Romona Dingle, Megan Jones, Arnold Peasegood, Amelia Bones, Jack Sloper and ten nameless Muggles…blimey." Tonks threw down the paper in disgust.

(sc)

"So they know we're here?" Ginny asked.

"We think they suspect it, yes. The best thing to do is to go on the move." Lupin stated calmly. "I brought you the latest copies of _The Daily Prophet_.A lot of people are dying and the Death Eaters are on the move."

Hermione glanced through the one on the top. "We need to get into Hogwarts." She said suddenly. Everyone looked at her. "Can you help us?"

"That's the most dangerous place for you right now. Why on earth do you need to go there?"

They all looked at each other. "It's really important Lupin. If we don't, then this will never be over. None of us will survive."

"Okay, I'll help you." Hermione smiled at this answer and began to tell her the plan.

_**That's all she wrote for now. Like 3 more left. Review, Review, Review! That would be encouraging! **_


End file.
